UN NUEVO DESTINO
by TalkyRhyme
Summary: Leo, Raph, Mike, y Donni* son 4 chicos normales, con vidas rutinarias y comunes ni siquiera se conocen, hasta que un día, conocen a un extraño hombre que se hace llamar Splinter, y les da a conocer que ellos son la reencarnación de 4 ninjas legendarios, y decide entrenarlos para luchar contra el Clan del pie ¿Qué aventuras vivirán estos chicos?¡ BASADO EN TMNT 2012 *humanos.
1. ES EL DESTINO

Nueva York, una gran ciudad, en la cual como siempre, habrá el lado "bonito " y el "feo" , donde todo es felicidad o donde sucedan los más bajos actos de la humanidad, sin embargo ahora nos encontramos en una zona "Neutra".

Un joven de no más de 16 años, de cabello negro, largo y amarrado en una coleta baja, que vestía un sudadera azul marino, unos jeans negros y llevaba en la mano una bolsa de mini súper, se encontraba caminando por aquellas oscuras calles de Nueva York en dirección a su hogar, no podía esperar más para llegar, pues en no más de 30 minutos 23 segundos empezaría su adorado programa "Los héroes Espaciales", por lo que caminaba rápido y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Sin embargo al pasar por un callejón oscuro, escucho un fuerte grito femenino, el cual lo hizo detenerse, y adentrarse rápidamente al callejón, para ver a varios hombres que tenían un extraño dragón purpura tatuado en sus brazos y caras, los 4 hombres rodeaban a la mujer la cual cubría su rostro asustada, El chico se acercó a ellos – **déjenla en paz ¡-** grito señalándolos, los 4 hombres se miraron y sonrieron.

**-acaso piensas hacerte el héroe eh? Mocoso¡- **dijo el que parecía ser el líder, los cuatro se pusieron frente al chico, dejando tras ellos a la mujer que miraba confundida la escena.

El chico pelinegro sonrió, esta era su oportunidad para demostrar que estaba hecho para ser un héroe, así como el capitán Ryan, de su serie de T.V, sin decir nada más, corrió en contra de aquellos 4 hombres y estos corrieron hacia él.

Pero, al siguiente momento, "el héroe" estaba tendido en el suelo, y aquellos tipos estaban pateándolo, y riéndose hasta que se fueron, la mujer rápidamente se acercó al chico y lo ayudo a sentarse.

-**Gracias por ayudarme –** le dijo la mujer con amabilidad, a lo que respondió que realmente no la había ayudado, el chico se sentía muy mal – ¿**qué? Alejaste a esos asquerosos de mí, tienes un corazón muy noble chico, ¿Cómo te llamas? Quiero saber el nombre de quien me salvo de algo peor a el robo de mi bolso.**

-**Leonardo **– dijo con una sonrisa, leo se levantó poco a poco y recogió la bolsa de plástico que traía desde el inicio, se despidió de la mujer y salió del callejón, para seguir su camino a casa .- **_" nunca podre ser como el capitán Ryan"_** pensó decaído, después de un momento llego a un edificio grande y algo viejo, el casero lo saludo con amabilidad, y pronto fue a su departamento, era el número 10, abrió la puerta y entro, no era ni grande ni pequeño, y estaba en mal estado, pero tampoco deplorable, pero eso sí, estaba muy bien arreglado, limpio y acomodado, dejo la bolsa de plástico en la cocina.

Y saco su contenido, era un Ramen instantáneo, por lo que comenzó a calentar agua para prepararlo, mientras lo hacía, un click sonó en su cabeza. - **¡El programa¡**- dijo y se apresuró a prender el pequeño T.V que tenía en la habitación, y justo a tiempo, "los héroes espaciales" estaban comenzando.

Hipnotizado por el programa, no dejaba de verlo, no le importaba que fuera el primer capítulo de toda la serie, pues la amaba, el primer capítulo simplemente era épico, era el origen del Capitán Ryan y de cómo conoció a sus subordinados el Comandante Grundch, Crankshaw y el Dr. Mindstrong.

Suspiro, tal vez si él deseaba ser como el Capitán Ryan, debía de tener 3 subordinados como los de la serie, pensó un poco, pero después desecho la idea, el agua estaba lista para preparar su cena, mientras cenaba, claro, seguía viendo la T.V, era un sueño imposible, un sueño de un niño de 5 años "ser un héroe".

Después de que el show término, se fue a dormir, mañana tendería que ir a trabajar arduamente, trabajaba en un dojo, no como maestro y mucho menos como estudiante, ni como ayudante, trabajaba en la limpieza, se dedicaba a limpiar las armas, e instrumentos y los cuartos, no era lo mejor , pero le daba para comer.

Al día siguiente, en otro lugar, entre las enormes calles de Nueva York , sobre un Skate se encontraba un chico rubio de ojos azules, que patinaba velozmente hacia su destino, vestía un chaleco negro con camisa naranja, y jeans negros, con unos converse igual naranjas con negro, estaba devorando un gran trozo de pizza que tenía en su casa, pues no había desayunado, o solo fue por glotonería.

La Skate iba muy rápido, y el chico no dejaba de esquivar a las personas, algunos lo veían asustados, mientras que otros lo insultaban, pronto llego a su destino , y era nada más y nada menos que, la pizzería, entro emocionado y se dirigió al hombre que atendía.

-**Buenos días MiguelAngelo, listo para comenzar la ronda de hoy?-** le pregunto al chico rubio.

-**claro que si John, cuantos pedidos debo entregar hoy?-** pregunto mientras trataba de contar las cajas.

**-a pesar de que es muy temprano, nos llueven las ordenes, es un milagro que estés trabajando con nosotros, Mike, toma, estas son las direcciones- **dijo el hombre y le entrego el papelito a Mike, eran 10 órdenes para 5 destinos diferentes, las tomo y subió a la pequeña moto que había fuera del local, tenía tiempo suficiente para entregar cada una, no dejaría que alguien se la quedara gratis.

Se puso la gorra de la pizzería y salió disparado a entregar las órdenes, su cabello rubio alborotado se movía con el viento, amaba este trabajo. Después de unos minutos, ya solo le faltaba la última orden, por lo que se dirigió rápidamente hacia haya, en el camino, no noto a un peatón que llevaba una bata de laboratorio y un gran número de folders y carpetas. – **Cuidado¡** - grito pero demasiado tarde, acabó estrellándose con el chico.

Ambos se levantaron lentamente – ¿**estás bien?** - pregunto Mike, pero el chico, más o menos de su edad, no le hacía caso, pues se dedicaba a recoger todos su papeles. Por lo que no tuvo más remedio que ayudarlo, y comenzó a recoger los documentos también, al terminar salió de nuevo en su moto, esta vez con más cuidado.

Mientras el otro chico, lo miro algo fastidiado, este no era su día, solo por comenzar que en la mañana sus padres no lo levantaron y se le hizo tarde, aunque realmente no debía de culparlos, el chico, tenía el cabello castaño un poco largo, y sus ojos era de un color lila, bastante bonito, algo estresado siguió avanzando hacia su destino.

Una gran universidad, él era un estudiante destacado, no solo por sus notas, sino que incluso sus investigaciones eran fascinantes, rápidamente llego a uno de laboratorios, donde ya había alguien dentro.

-**Donatello llegas tarde ¡** - dijo el hombre pero después de que el chico dejara todo sobre el escritorio, noto que estaba desecho - **¿pero qué te sucedió?** – le pregunto, Donni solo le dijo que había tenido un accidente con un pizzero sin conciencia, y comenzaron a trabajar.

Más tarde en otro lugar, era una especie de gimnasio , sin embargo en unas condiciones no muy buenas, dentro había toda clase de "machos" golpeando, sacos y palos, uno de ellos, un chico de cabello y ojos color rojo, que se encontraba sin camisa y solo con unos jeans negros y sus tenis, golpeaba fuertemente el saco frente a él, para él, esta era su manera de des estresarse, pues digamos no tenía la típica "familia feliz" que todo el mundo desea, y como va a tenerla, con un padre golpeador, y una madre desinteresada, dio otro fuerte golpe al saco, y llego alguien con él.

-**wow, vaya Raphael, hasta sentí que el golpe era para mí **– Bromeo un hombre, de piel negra. Mientras reía un poco.

**-si tanto lo quieres te doy uno el doble de fuerte** – dijo igual con una sonrisa, mientras secaba el sudor de su frente con un toalla blanca.

**-Hoy iras verdad? O es que te da miedo?-** pregunto el hombre.

**-miedo? No conozco esa palabra Carlos, si iré, estate seguro de eso** – dijo y salió de aquel gimnasio Siguió caminando y entro a un local de comida rápida, moría de hambre.

Mientras en un edificio grande y picudo, se encontraban varios hombres, todos iguales y con la misma neutra expresión, uno de ellos se posó frente los demás** – Hoy el Kraang dará el primer golpe en la historia del Kraang hoy en la tierra.** –dijo uno de ellos, los demás levantaron las manos y comenzaron a marchar, tomando varios tubos con un extraño liquido dentro de ellos, los cuales comenzaron a subir a diferentes camionetas.

Pero mientras, la ciudad y el mundo, todo seguía avanzando normalmente, nadie sabía que era lo que tramaban aquellos, y nadie pensaba detenerlos, después de varios días, varias desapariciones se comenzaron a presentar en toda nueva York, todos era científicos, que por alguna extraña razón desaparecían sin dejar rastro y solo dejaban un enorme desorden.

Una noche, Donatello y aquel profesor con el cual estudiaba se encontraban saliendo de un local de comida, ya que habían ido a cenar – **hoy avanzamos mucho en la investigación señor Hanz **– comento entusiasmado el joven de ojos purpuras, el profesor sonrió satisfecho.

-**Si no me ayudaras no hubiera llegado a nada Donatello, eres un genio innato** – le adulo, haciendo que el chico riera nervioso, pero honrado por tales palabras.

Mientras no muy lejos de ese lugar, por meros azares del destino , Leonardo salía de un local de renta de películas, pues tenía que ver la película de "Héroes espaciales" pues ya tenía timpo que había salido, y no había podido ir a verla, comenzó a caminar en dirección donde se encontraba Donatello, esperando a que el semáforo cambiara de color.

Justo del otro lado de la calle, estaba un Bar, del cual salió Rafael con su amigo Carlos, y por la calle salió un Skate, que no era nadie más ni nada menos que MiguelAngelo, que al ver a Donatello se detuvo – **Oye bro , hace unos días te atropelle y no me disculpe por eso **– dijo apenado, Donatello realmente ya no se acordaba de tal acontecimiento, pero rápidamente lo hizo, y soltó una carcajada.

**-yo no me fije que estaba caminando por la carretera, además ambos salimos lastimados** – dijo, y declararon todo en paz.

Las cosas seguían normales, justo cuando el semáforo cambio, una camioneta blanca llego a toda velocidad, tan rápido que casi arrasa con Rafael, Carlos , y Leonardo .Mike y Donatello junto con el profesor cayeron al suelo de la impresión, de aquella camioneta salieron 5 sujetos exactamente iguales, ignorando completamente a los demás, fueron directo con el profesor, lo levantaron y lo metieron dentro de la camioneta, uno de ellos se desvió con Carlos y lo escaneo con la mirada, y de igual manera se lo llevaron sin decir ninguna palabra , ignorando también los gritos de ayuda Donatello y Mike.

Rafael estaba más que en shock, furioso, por el hecho de que se llevaban a su compañero, se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la camioneta, ya estaban todos arriba, solo faltaba uno de ellos, al cual Rafael tomo y puso contra el suelo y lo golpeo lo más fuerte que pudo, pero solo atino a lastimase los nudillos, soltando un ligero quejido.

Aquel sujeto se levantó como si nada y se subió a la camioneta, la cual comenzó a avanzar, Leonardo sin pensarlo mucho y guiado por su complejo de héroe subió al techo de la camioneta con mucho esfuerzo y ayudo a los demás subir, cuando la camioneta avanzo casi caen, pero milagrosamente no fue así.

Llegaron a un edificio enorme, y cuando la camioneta se detuvo y se abrieron las puertas, sin decir alguna palabra, Leo y Raph se lanzaron sobre de ellos, Mike y Donni buscaban a los susodichos, pero…pronto descubrieron que, ellos no eran rival para esos sujetos, y fueron derrotados.

-**Saquen a aquellos que no deben de estar en este lugar de este lugar en el cual no deben de estar** –dijo uno de ellos, los demás tomaron a los 4 muchachos y los lanzaron por un abismo, que no se sabía bien a donde dirigía, los chicos soltaron un tremendo grito al sentir la caída al vacío.

Más tarde, en medio de la oscuridad y un olor poco agradable, los cuatro chicos se levantaron pesadamente **- ¿Dónde estamos?** – pregunto Mike preocupado y con algo de miedo.

**-¿Creo que estamos en las alcantarillas?-** dijo Donatello viendo el lugar, las ratas pasar y el sonido del agua.

**-¿Las alcantarillas, como se supone que saldremos de aquí?** – dijo molesto Rafael, tenía que salir pronto y regresar con esos sujetos.

-**deberíamos comenzar a avanzar, tal vez más adelante haya una salida** – dijo Leonardo y comenzó a avanzar , los otros dos lo siguieron sin rechistar, pero Rafael, no lo hizo de inmediato, después vio que no tendría otra opción.

Después de caminar por mucho tiempo y en silencio , MiguelAngelo se aventuró a hablar- **y…¿Cómo se llaman? Yo soy MiguelAngelo pero díganme Mike**– se presentó con su característica forma de hablar, (cool).

-**Donatello…dime Donni –** dijo el chico de ojos violeta mientras sacudía un poco su bata, que había terminado arruinada por todo el jaleo de hace unos momentos.

-**Leonardo… dime Leo –** dijo el chico de coleta con una amable sonrisa.

**-Raphael, o Raph, como quieras-** dijo desinteresado el chico pelirrojo con un tono molesto, ya estaba cansado de caminar.

**-Wow, todo sucedió tan rápido, hasta pareciera que estaba escrito que nos conociéramos no creen?** – dijo Mike embelesado, los demás los vieron con una gotita en la cabeza.

Un poco más tarde, al fin encontraron algo nuevo, eran vías, ya habían salido del alcantarillado, ahora debían seguir las vías y encontrar una salida para ir a la superficie, caminaron hasta unos torniquetes que se veían viejos, Donatello dijo que tal vez esa podría ser la salida, pero al adentrarse, una cegadora luz se encendió, iluminando el lugar.

Era una especie de sala, pero estaba vacía, solo había uno que otro especie de asiento, a la derecha había una pared estilo japonés , y al parecer había segundo piso, pero las escaleras eran algo extrañas.

-**Los he estado esperando** – dijo una voz profunda, no se veía de quien venía, los cuatro chicos solo atinaron a estremecerse un poco, de entre la oscuridad salió una figura encapuchada, que vestía un Yukata rojo vino con negro.

-¿**Quién es usted? –** pregunto Leo tomando una compostura un poco más calmada.

-**La pregunta realmente seria ¿Quiénes son ustedes?** – dijo, confundiendo a los chicos, en especial a Raphael. -**¿Es que acaso no saben quiénes son? **– volvió a preguntar aquella figura. Los chicos seguían en silencio. **– Ustedes son... ninjas –** dijo la figura.

Los chicos lo miraron confundido ¿**_Ninjas?_** Pensó Donatello, **_"pero si tengo la agilidad de un elefante"_** pensó mirando el suelo. Mike se emocionó al igual que Leonardo ¿**_Ninjas?_** **_" ninja es lo mismo a una especie de héroe?, podre llevar un arma y golpear a los malos¡ "_** pensó emocionado Leonardo. Sin embargo Raphael no pensó nada de eso.

-**estas de broma ¿ninjas? Enserio? , no juegues conmigo** – comento molesto Raphael – **Me largo de aquí** – dijo pero cuando se iba una fuerte voz lo detuvo.

**-Raphael… no trates de escapar de tu destino** – dijo el sujeto en Yukata , Raphael volteo a verlo …

-**Como sabes mi nombre?** – pregunto confuso, los demás también lo estaban.

-**No solo se el tuyo Raphael, También se el de tus hermanos… Leonardo, MiguelAngelo y Donatello **– explico con calma.

**-¿Hermanos? Si no tiene mas de 3 horas que nos conocimos,… Y no se parecen en nada a mi¡** - dijo el pelirrojo.

**-Señor… pero como es que nos conoce, nunca en mi vida lo he visto, y creo que ninguno de nosotros lo ha hecho – **dijo Leonardo, aquel sujeto guardo silencio un poco.

**-Llámenme Splinter, yo los nombre y yo los conozco desde antes de que nacieran, podría decirse, que soy…su padre no biológico** – dijo sin más… Mike cayó al suelo de la impresión, Donni de plano no le creía, Raph ya estaba harto de todo esto, y Leo quedo mudo. – **sé que todo esto es muy fuerte pero… déjenme contarles una historia… suya y mía.**

******_(N/A Todo esto será narrado por Splinter)_**

**_Hace muchos años, en Japón, Existían diversos clanes, entre ellos y uno de los más poderosos era el Clan Hamato, dentro de este clan, existían 5 Shinobis legendarios, eran los más poderosos de todo el clan, Sus nombres eran _****_Hamato Raion , Hamato Tora , Hamato Saru ,Hamato Akira y Hamato Yoshi _****_sus nombres y talentos pasaban de generación en generación, cada una mejor que la anterior, hace 16 años cada uno tubo a su heredero, cumpliendo la tradición siendo 5 nuevos herederos a tales talentos y enorme título._**

**_Sin embargo después de la traición de uno de los miembros del clan llamado, Oruko Saki, miembro original de Clan del Pie, La vida de 4 de los 5 shinobis termino , así como la vida de sus respectivas esposas, el único sobreviviente de todo el clan, Hamato Yoshi, rescato de la muerte a 4 de los 5 herederos, escapando de Japón para mantenerlos a salvo._**

**_Sin embargo, Oruko Saki, comenzó a buscarlos con insistencia pues si seguían con vida, aprenderían las 18 disciplinas del ninjutsu y lo derrotarían, por lo que Hamato Yoshi se escondió junto con los pequeños herederos en el bajo mundo de la ciudad._**

**_Pero un día algo horrible le paso a Hamato, por lo que se volvió incapaz de criar a los chicos, por lo dejo a cada uno de los 4 pequeños en un hogar diferente, no sin antes otorgarles sus respectivos nombres para que tuvieran una vida normal, hasta que el fuera capaz de entrenarlos y fuera el momento adecuado…y ese momento ha llegado._**

(N/A Aquí deja de Narrar Splinter)

Los cuatro muchachos, ahora sentados en el suelo, miraban anonadados al hombre encapuchado, Mike le pregunto a Splinter que le había sucedido a Hamato Yoshi para que no pudiera cuidar de los bebes, por lo que en respuesta, Splinter se quitó la Capucha que llevaba, dejando ver un rostro peludo y unas grandes orejas, los muchachos soltaron un grito por la impresión.

**-Un día, en las alcantarillas, alguien tiro un extraño líquido y desafortunadamente cayó sobre mí, transformándome en esto, me volví una bestia llena de ira, no sabía lo que ocurría, cuando logre centrarme en lo que pasaba, fue cuando decidí dejarlos en mano de otras personas, hasta acostúmbrame a mi nuevo cuerpo y mente** – dijo seriamente

Cuando Splinter termino de contar la historia, todos estaban muy confundidos. – **entonces nuestros destino es ser…¿Ninjas?** – Pregunto Donatello, Splinter asintió lentamente.

**-espere…quiere decir que, nuestra familia fue aniquilada por un traidor, usted nos salvó pero nos dejó al cuidado de personas que no conocía por 16 años, y espera que de la nada comencemos a entrenar ninjutsu y vengar al clan?** – pregunto alterado Raphael.

-**si…y no…-** dijo sencillamente Splinter, Raphael lo miro furioso.

-**No sé cómo les haya ido a ellos tres, pero mi vida a sido un infierno total y espera que lo acepte a usted como si nada?** – dijo completamente eufórico, los demás se miraron entre ellos.

Donatello no había tenido una vida difícil, sus "padres" le habían dado una muy buena educación y oportunidades, en el caso de MiguelAngelo era algo parecido, solo que él no era muy bueno en los estudios , pero su familia lo había criado con mucho amor.

En el caso de Raphael, le había tocado vivir en una familia que poco a poco se fue sumergiendo en los vicios, en especial su padre, y ni hablar de su madre, era un completo infierno , En el caso de Leonardo no había sido muy diferente al de Raphael, pues normalmente nunca había alguien en casa, y cuando lo había su padre era muy duro con él y su madre solo estaba en casa para dormir eh irse, lo único que lo mantenía feliz era ver al capitán Ryan y sus subordinados salvar el mundo.

Leonardo se levantó del suelo, y miro a Raphael **– y que prefieres?, regresar a tu infierno o buscar una nueva oportunidad?-** dijo con seriedad – **yo tampoco viví un mundo color rosa, y no me quedo en el pasado, si no en lo que pasara de ahora en adelante **– concluyo, después se dirigió a Splinter – **estoy dispuesto a volverme un ninja maestro Splinter –** dijo y después hizo una pequeña reverencia y se sentó de nuevo en su lugar, Splinter asintió y miro a Donni y a Mike, en espera de su respuesta.

**-Me agrada la idea de ser un ninja…-** dijo con una sonrisa se levantó y se sentó junto a leo, que le devolvió la sonrisa.

-**pero…Sr. Splinter yo no estoy hecho pasa escalar muros y manejar una espada, yo me dedico a l ciencia **– dijo Donatello.

-**lo sé, tu padre, y el padre de tu padre, tenían una gran inteligencia también, eran genios, de hecho ellos crearon varias herramientas ninjas**, - explico **– y referente a la agilidad, eso es algo que se adquiere con entrenamiento y esfuerzo… ninguno de ustedes aprenderá de un día para el otro a luchar como un shinobi.**

-**entonces, supongo que no tengo problema en volverme un ninja** – comento rascándose su cabeza y fue con leo y Mike, ahora todos miraban a Raphael para saber su decisión final.

**-supongo que esto será mejor a regresar a casa – **comento y se acercó a los demás.

**-bien, de ahora en adelante, seré su maestro, me dedicare a enseñarles desde lo más básico hasta lo más legendario de las 18 disciplinas del ninjutsu, no por venganza , no para derramar sangre, si no para evitar que más sangre sea derramada, y para proteger a los débiles y a los que aman, los shinobis son fríos y silenciosos, pero ustedes hijos míos, romperán ese molde.-** dijo finalmente el hombre rata, los chicos se miraron entre ellos, de ahora en adelante tendrían una nueva vida.

La vida de estos cuatro jóvenes iba a cambiar drásticamente, de ahora en adelante vivirían juntos, lucharían juntos, como debió de haber sido desde siempre.


	2. EL Seishinteki kyōyō

Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a quienes están leyendo esta historia, y a aquellos que me han dejado sus comentarios, realmente me motivan mucho.

Aquí les dejo la continuación, espero y seguir conociendo su opinión, y espero y les guste.

CAP 2:

Mike abrió poco a poco sus ojos azules, y se levantó de la cama en la que estaba acostado, no reconocía la habitación, de pronto, todo lo que había pasado ayer regreso a su memoria rápidamente, y dio un brinco de la cama – **oh yeah¡ soy un ninja ahora¡ -**grito y salió corriendo de la habitación.

En la primera planta ya estaban todos esperándolo, cuando al fin llego, propuso que desayunaran primero, y eso hicieron, posteriormente a eso, Splinter les pidió que lo acompañaran, y los llevo al dojo que tenían ahí, la habitación eran amplia con un árbol en medio, los cuatro se sentaron frente a su maestro.

**-Lo primero que deberán de aprender antes que cualquier otra cosa es el ****_Seishinteki kyōyō –_** dijo la rata, los cuatro muchachos lo vieron confundido, por lo que procedió a explicar que era - **es el refinamiento o desarrollo Espiritual, es la primera condición, la más necesaria e importante de todas las habilidades. Es el auto-conocimiento del guerrero, para controlar sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos y sus emociones -**dijo , todos se tensaron sonaba algo difícil, Splinter continuo-**Un Ninja debe trabajar duramente para alcanzar un alto desarrollo espiritual y un profundo conocimiento de sí mismo ,tiene que tener claras sus motivaciones y compromisos, pues zonas oscuras en su personalidad pueden significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Para un Ninja lo más importante es el amor, la comprensión y la lealtad. Un Ninja nunca está motivado por el ego y sus necesidades consecuentes.**

**-Sensei… y como vamos a hacer todo eso?- **Pregunto Donatello.

-**Esta disciplina cubre 7 aspectos el autoconocimiento, Comprender la naturaleza (la realidad) , Comprender el Destino, armonía, el corazón , El Ojo y El amor – **explicó el maestro , los chicos escuchaban atentamente- **deberán aprender estas 7 disciplinas mientras aprender las otras 17 disciplinas del Ninjutsu.**

**-Y cuando empezamos? - ** pregunto Leonardo, realmente ya quería empezar con el entrenamiento.

-**pronto, pero antes de empezar con cualquier otra cosa, vayan de nuevo a la superficie, a sus hogares, tomen lo que crean que necesiten y despídanse de sus amistades y familia, pues en todo el tiempo que estarán entrenando el ninjutsu, no saldrán a la superficie de nuevo – **dijo Splinter, los chicos lo miraron asombrado.

-**ya no volveremos a salir? – **pregunto preocupado MiguelAngelo.

-**así es, deberán concentrarse al 100% en el entrenamiento –**sentencio el Sensei, los cuatro muchos se miraron entre ellos.

Más tarde, ya estaban en la superficie – **supongo que nos veremos más tarde –** dijo Leonardo, todos asintieron y cada quien fue por su lado.

Donatello caminaba por las calles de Nueva York con un semblante serio. ¿Cómo le diría a sus padres que un hombre rata lo entrenaría como ninja porque ese es su destino? Sonaba estúpido, después de varios minutos llego a su casa, bastante bonita y arreglada, entro lentamente, y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo – **Mamá. Papá? –**los llamo, escuchaba el ruido del televisor en la sala, cuando regreso al pasillo, alguien se abalanzó sobre él , abrazándolo fuertemente, al alejarse un poco vio que se trataba de su madre.

-**¿Dónde has estado Donatello?, no regresaste anoche, y cuando llame a tu profesor me entere de que fue secuestrado¡ -** dijo aquella mujer, delgada, bastante hermosa de cabello castaño largo, mientras tomaba el rostro de su hijo que la miraba asombrado.

-**es un larga historia Mamá - ** dijo mientras se separaba de ella - **¿Dónde está Papá? –**pregunto, pero obtuvo la respuesta rápido, pues el hombre iba bajando las escaleras, Donni les dijo que tenía algo que decirles, sus padres se preocuparon, pero fueron a la sala, para que así les explicara la loca noche que tuvo ayer.

Mientras tanto , con MiguelAngelo, el chico rubio acababa de llegar a casa, estaba un poco nervioso, ¿Cómo tomaría sus padres la noticia? Al abrir la puerta de la casa, lo primero que vio fueron sus padres cruzados de brazos, él les dio una sonrisa.

-**¿Dónde estaba MiguelAngelo? – **dijo su padre , Mike cerró la puerta tras él.

-**es una larga historia papá… pero se las diré – **Mike arrastro a sus padres a la sala de la casa, y comenzó a contarles todo lo que había sucedido ayer, imitando voces y movimientos ,al terminar ambos señores lo miraron confundido.

-**entonces… te iras a vivir a las alcantarillas?¡- **pregunto su madre preocupada, Mike solo atino a rascar su nuca nervioso.

-** así es… yo vine a despedirme, y llevarme mis cosas –** dijo ahora un poco serio, la respuesta que tuvo lo desconcertó, ambos padres lo estaban abrazando fuertemente, en los correspondió ."Los extrañare" pensó.

Mientras en otra parte de Nueva York…

En un edificio enorme , Raphael entraba por una de las ventanas, la cual conducía directo a su habitación, sin muchos rollos , comenzó a guardar todo o que creyó necesario en una mochila, ropa y algunas cosas más, al terminar, salió por donde vino, "definitivamente no los extrañare" pensó, mientras bajabas las escaleras y regresaba a las alcantarillas.

No muy lejos de ahí, Leonardo acababa de entrar al departamento donde vivía con sus padres, como era de esperar , su padre no estaba y su madre estaba dormida en su habitación, suspiro al verla tendida en la cama, aun maquillada y con ropa de vestir, realmente se rompía la espalda trabajando. Suspiro pesadamente y se dirigió a su habitación, era pequeña pero ordenada, tomo una mochila que hace tiempo era usada para estudiar, pero decidió dejar el estudio para trabajar, vacío su contenido y comenzó a meter lo necesario, y por necesario se refería a la ropa y alguna que otra cosilla de su serie de Tv, termino de llenar la mochila y una bolsa negra de plástico pues le falto espacio, al terminar de empacar salió de su habitación, dejo la mochila y la bolsa en la entrada y fue de nuevo a la habitación de sus padres.

Llego al lado de aquella mujer de cabello corto , negro y lacio, y movió un poco su hombro para despertarla, la mujer abrió los ojos lentamente -¿**Leonardo**? **Que sucede ¿?- **le pregunto adormilada aun sin levantarse.

-**yo… ya me voy mamá…- ** dijo con voz baja, la mujer asintió.

-**que te vaya bien, no llegues tan tarde- **dijo , pensando que como todas los días , su hijo se iba a trabajar en aquel dojo, Leonardo lo sabía.

-**No mamá…yo...no voy a regresar - ** dijo, la mujer al lado suyo se levantó de golpe y lo agarro de los hombros .

-¿**Cómo que ya no regresaras? – **pregunto preocupada, eso confundió a Leo, pues nunca había visto a su madre así.

-**es una larga historia mama…yo- ** comenzó a explicar el oji azul, pero su madre lo interrumpió.

-** sé que no fui la mejor madre para ti Leonardo, y tu padre tampoco, pero quiero que sepas, que te amo, y que fui una tonta por centrarme más en el trabajo que en ti - ** dijo en un tono de voz indescifrable para el chico – **si esa es la razón por la que te vas , entonces yo - ** continuo diciendo pero esta vez fue leo quien la interrumpió.

-**no.. esa no es la razón, lo hago porque tengo un destino que cumplir – **dijo serio y abrazo a su madre - ** yo también te amo.**

Ambos estuvieron así por un rato, y después ella lo acompaño a la salida de la casa, él se despidió de nuevo y salió de ahí , prometiéndole que regresaría lo más pronto que pueda.

Leonardo avanzo por las calles con un extraño sentimiento en el pecho, su madre nunca lo había abrazado y mucho menos le había dicho te quiero ni nada por el estilo, ahora mismo ya no estaba seguro si dejarla sola, suspiro frustrado y siguió caminando, trataría de aprender en ninjutsu lo más rápido posible, para cumplir no solo su destino, si no también aquel sueño imposible.

Leo siguió andando por las calles , hasta que llego al callejón donde estaba la entrada a las alcantarillas, con esfuerzo abrió la tapa y entro y cerro de nuevo la tapa, y comenzó a caminar por el lugar, aun no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero estaba emocionado.

Después de varios minutos al fin llego a la entrada de aquel lugar, sin embargo al llegar pensó que se había equivocado, puesto que ahora realmente parecía un hogar, había un tv, y varios pufs y un sofá, incluso había una máquina de pinball y una de videojuegos, se confundió un poco, después vio a Mike bajando del segundo piso, aterrizando muy mal.

El rubio se levantó y sacudió y se acercó al chico pelinegro. – **Mira Leo, Raph , Donni , Sensei y yo estamos arreglando el lugar para que se vea más hogareño, ¿te gusta?- **dijo entusiasmado, leo asintió sonriendo, y él no se podía quedar atrás.

El resto del día siguieron acomodando el lugar y sus habitaciones, Splinter los veía venir de un lado a otro y sonrió. Para cuando la noche llego, los chicos estaba agotados viendo el TV, Splinter se acercó a ellos- **Hijos míos, deben descansar, mañana comenzara su entrenamiento en el ninjutsu, y será muy pesado – **dijo los chicos, se levantaron con cansancio y se fueron a sus respectivo cuartos. Mañana sería un nuevo día.


	3. Un arma, una responsabilidad

Capitulo 3 wiiii, gracias a todas y todos los que van siguiendo esta historia y a los que me comentan su opinión, si vieran como me pongo cuando veo un nuevo comentario ( waaaa *0* )

Gracias por leer y espero les guste :3

CAP 3 Un arma, es una responsabilidad.

Tres semanas habían pasado ya, los 4 chicos se había dedicado a la primera disciplina todos los días sin descanso, sin embargo no podía detenerse así, pues el mundo no los esperaría, en el transcurso de esos días, más personas desaparecieron, presionando a los muchachos.

Splinter noto que MiguelAngelo y Raphael tenían problemas para concentrarse en la meditación y ambos eran muy impulsivos, en cambio Donatello podía meditar sin problemas , pero muy poco tiempo, le era muy difícil dejar de pensar, simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Sin embargo Leonardo, era capaz incluso de quedar en trance todo el día, aunque a veces Splinter notaba que realmente estaba durmiendo, pero la mayoría de las veces era capaz de concentrarse al punto de no escuchar absolutamente a nadie, y solo estar dentro de sí mismo.

El maestro Splinter pronto noto las personalidades que habían obtenido en el transcurso de los estos 16 años. No se parecían en nada a sus padres, pues los 5 eran muy serios y maduros, sin embargo los chicos al no haber sido entrenados desde la infancia, y al haber vivido una vida "normal "en la ciudad, habían obtenido personalidades muy diferentes.

Donatello era bastante perseverante, en especial con Mike, sin embargo cuando llega a un límite estallaba como un volcán, era tranquilo y algo inseguro de sus habilidades.

MiguelAngelo era demasiado amable, y risueño, no tomaba las cosas en serio y es bastante inmaduro.

Raphael tiene una actitud fuerte y temperamental, siempre está compitiendo con Leonardo en lo que sea y a la hora que sea, sin embargo dentro de esa fría coraza hay un cálido ser que casi nunca sale a la luz.

Y finalmente Leonardo, él era un poco más centrado y maduro que los demás, sin embargo siempre sigue el juego a sus ahora hermanos, si todos pelean él también lo hace, si ríen también, compite mucho con Raphael, y no deja de compararse con un tal "capitán Ryan" , pero tiene mucha perseverancia, y un corazón muy noble.

Y el como los demás tienen el talento innato para ser ninjas.

Cuando la semana comenzó, todo se encontraban en el Dojo esperando la llegado de su maestro, el cual no tardo demasiado, se pozo en frente de ellos y ellos lo saludaron a su manera, - **hoy, comenzaremos con la siguiente disciplina – **anuncio el Sensei, los chicos se emocionaron, pues al fin dejaría eso de la meditación a un lado, MiguelAngelo levanto la mano con insistencia, Splinter le dio la palabra.

-**Sensei ¿Cuándo tendremos un arma? – **pregunto el chico rubio todos tenían la misma duda, la rata sonrió.

-**pronto, si se esfuerzan en lo que veremos hoy, tal vez dentro de 6 meses podremos comenzar con las armas - ** dijo , los demás suspiraron decepcionados.

-"**_6 meses¡?"_** – pensó Raphael impaciente, al igual que los demás, el maestro lo noto.

-**la siguiente disciplina es el Taijutsu, o combate cuerpo a cuerpo - ** dijo observando a sus alumnos que de inmediato se entusiasmaron.

El tiempo fue pasando, día tras día, entrenando arduamente para cumplir su objetivo, sin tener algún tipo de contacto con la superficie, y presionados por las atemorizantes noticias del mundo, entrenando días y noches física como espiritualmente. En el transcurso de ese tiempo, los 4 chicos ahora hermanos se conocían cada día mas, al igual que a su maestro.

Entrenaron hasta que un esperado día llego, el día de comenzar a familiarizarse con un arma ninja, ese día todos estaban esperando al maestro fuera del Dojo, internamente emocionados, solo a excepción de Mike y Raph que no dejaban de hablar. Al poco tiempo llego el maestro que los observo seriamente.

-**hoy hijos míos, tendrán que tomar una decisión difícil, sobre que arma usaran para defenderse y defender a los demás- ** comenzó a decir Splinter mientras caminaba poco a poco,-** pasaran al dojo uno por uno para que puedan hacer su elección,- ** dijo y llamo al primero en pasar , el cual fue Leonardo.

Entraron al Dojo y en el piso en una larga tela roja, estaban todas las armas con las que contaba Splinter, Leo se asombró, realmente sería una difícil decisión, Splinter se sentó de un lado de las armas y Leonardo frente a él.

-**escoge la que creas más adecuada - ** dijo su padre, Leo puso la mano sobre su barbilla, había demasiadas opciones, había varios tipos de Katanas, y bastones, no sabía ni como se llamaban, comenzó a recorrer cada una con la mirada, hasta que al fin una llamo su atención.

-**supongo que estas - ** dijo tomando lo que parecían dos espadas, las desenvaino para verlas mejor, y se emocionó al escuchar el metal al salir de la funda.

-**esas son dos ninjatō, son sables, no son tan largas como una katana, si quieres familiarizarte con ellas, tendrás que aprender el Niten ichi-Ryu, un estilo de dos espadas - **explico, y Leonardo asintió.

-** entrenare arduamente Sensei - ** dijo e hizo una reverencia, en todo ese tiempo también se dedicó a estudiar etiqueta japonesa, así como el leguaje etc.

Leonardo salió y los demás vieron sus ninjatō, Mike grito asombrado, el siguiente en pasar fue Raphael, quien entro al Dojo y tomo el mismo asiento que Leonardo hace unos momentos.

Al igual que su hermano observo las armas, pero después a Splinter -**¿Qué arma es eficaz contra espadas**? –pregunto, Splinter entendió bien el por qué, ya que Raphael siempre estaba compitiendo con Leonardo, y este al escoger dos espadas, Raphael buscaría la forma de tener la ventaja.

-**eficaz contra espadas?- ** repitió la pregunto la rata, Raphael asintió , Splinter comenzó a observar igual las armas, buscando la indicada , y al poco rato la encontró y tomo - ** Las Sai con armas muy antiguas, usualmente hechas pesadas y de acero muy duro. Son utilizadas para atrapar y romper espadas, así como también la hoja del yari. – **Explico el Sensei, dándole ambos Sai a su hijo, quien las tomo y observo, y después sonrió.

-** me gustan… ¿puedo tenerlas cierto?- ** pregunto, y Sensei asintió, Raphael salió, y se las mostro a sus hermanos, Mike de nuevo dio un grito de emoción. Y después entro al Dojo, estaba muy emocionado.

-**Sensei, Sensei ¡ Quiero un arma igual de cool que las de Leo y Raph – **dijo Mike mientras tomaba y dejaba varias armas que había frente a él.

-** esa es tu elección MiguelAngelo, todas las armas pueden ser "cool" si aprendes a usarlas bien - ** dijo, pero Mike no escuchaba, de repente solto un gritito y levanto dos objetos en sus manos.

-** wow, estas son iguales a las que usaba Bruce Lee en sus películas¡ - ** dijo emocionado.

-**Esos son nunchakus, son bastante buenos, pero complicados de manejar, deberás de entrenar mucho tu coordinación con ellos para que seas invencible - ** le dijo, los ojos de Mike brillaron altamente.

-** amo esto de ser un ninja- ** dijo y salió corriendo para mostrarles sus nunchakus, leo lo miro confundido.

-** donde estaban esos?, yo por donde veía solo veía espadas...- **dijo extrañado.

-** yo no vi muchas espadas, vi otras armas y Splinter me dio los Sai.- ** dijo Raphael.

-** pues yo vi estos, y son míos - ** dijo alegremente, finalmente paso Donatello, un poco nervioso, se sentó frente a su Sensei, y pasaron y pasaron los minutos y no lograba escoger un arma, Sensei lo noto.

-**pasa algo Donatello? – **pregunto, pues al parecer la decisión se le estaba haciendo bastante difícil.

-** es que, las armas que tienen ellos… son muy peligrosas, y yo no soy tan cuidadoso, como para llevar como si nada un objeto punzo cortante – **dijo serio, Splinter sonrió y le ofreció una de las armas - **¿Qué es eso? **–pregunto tomándola en sus manos.

**-Es un Bo, o bastón de madera, tal vez te parezca un arma bastante débil y simple, pero… si aprendes a manejarla con sabiduría y mucho entrenamiento, serás alguien muy fuerte…**- dijo, Donatello lo vio escéptico _¿Cómo un palo de madera puede ser un arma?_ Pensó el chico – **además de que la cuchilla se encuentra dentro, así no tendrás que preocuparte por andar llevando el filo de la cuchilla por todos lados - ** dijo con una sonrisa, mostrándole la filosa cuchilla que había dentro del bo.

Donatello salió del dojo satisfecho, pero como era de esperarse, los demás chicos comenzaron a reír.- ** ¿en serio Donni, un bastón de madera?- ** dijo burlo Mike, todos los acompañaban, Donni se molestó un poco.

**-Es un Bo Mike, también es un arma digna - ** dijo tratando de defenderse, los muchachos siguieron riendo, pero guardaron silencio en cuanto Splinter salió del dojo.

-** de ahora en adelante, deberán de aprender las ventajas y desventajas de sus armas, no son un juguete, son una responsabilidad- ** dijo todos asintieron. **–como dato curioso les diré que… esas eran las armas de sus padres .- ** dijo y se fue, dejando a los chicos confundidos.

_¿Cómo podría ser asi, si se supone que ellos las escogieron?_ , nadie entendía hasta que Leo entendió todo – ** eso es trampa ¡ - ** dijo y todos lo vieron confundido - ** cuando yo entre había muchas espadas y bastones, no vi los Sai, y mucho menos los nunchakus, pero cuando ustedes entraron si estaban ¡- ** explico, todos parecían entender.

**-así que fue cosa del maestro? - ** dijo Mike, extrañado,

-** no es así muchachos, ustedes escogieron esas armas por que algo los impulso a hacerlo… cada uno tenía la razón por la cual escoger esa arma. Donatello la escogió el Bo por su integridad, Mike escogió los nunchakus porque te recordaron a aquel hombre, Raphael , pediste una arma que fuera eficiente contra las espadas, y esos eran los Sai, y Leonardo, escogiste las espadas, porque algo llamo la atención en ti.- **explico, todos entendieron ,- ** simplemente fue una coincidencia que estas fueran las mismas armas que usaron sus padres, eso es todo – **dijo con una sonrisa.

Más tarde, de nuevo estaban en el dojo, cada una tratando de familiarizarse con su arma, aun les quedaba un gran camino por delante y tenían que darlo todo.

En el siguiente capítulo:

Al fin es hora de salir a la superficie.


	4. De vuelta a la superficie

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, wuuu, aquí el nuevo cap, espero les guste y no olviden darme su opinión me motivan mucho, para escribir y actualizar rápido XD,

Disfruten el cap.

CAP 4 DE VUELTA A LA SUPERFICIE.

Ya más de un año había pasado, los cuatro chicos se encontraban entrenando en parejas, Leo con Mike, y Donni con Raph, como todos los días, mientras los chicos daban y protegían de los golpes entro al dojo el maestro Splinter con una caja en sus manos. Al verlo entrar los 4 jóvenes tomaron asiento frente a él.

**-¿Qué es eso Sensei**?- pregunto Mike curioso acercando su mano a la caja de madera, pero Splinter le dio un manotazo, todos rieron ante eso, menos Mike quien hizo un puchero, Splinter abrió la caja y mostro su contenido, habían 4 cintas o mejor dicho unas especies de antifaces de distintos colores. Los chicos lo vieron confundido.

-**cuando llegue el momento de salir a la superficie, deberán de esconderse de los humanos, así como su identidad debe de ser un secreto - ** dijo el maestro, Mike rápidamente alzo la mano para hablar.

-¿Ocultaremos** nuestra identidad como súper héroes? ¡- ** pregunto emocionado, Raphael negó con la cabeza.

-"**_eso es estúpido_**"- pensó el pelirrojo, pero Splinter asintió a la pregunta de MiguelAngelo.

-**algo así MiguelAngelo, ya que si El clan del pie , llega a saber quiénes son, los buscara,… y lo primero que encontrara son a sus familias - ** dijo serio y todos asintieron, menos Raphael pues no le molestaba mucho la idea de que encontraran a esos sujetos.

-** y de quien es cada una? – **pregunto Donatello, pues no eran las mismas.

-**a eso iba - ** dijo y toma la primera que era de color naranja - ** El color naranja representa Energía, alegría, calidez y la creatividad , es por eso que la llevaras tu MiguelAngelo - ** dijo entregándosela, Mike la tomo entusiasmado y rápidamente se lo puso.

-**Oh yeah ¡ now I´m a Super Hero ¡ - **grito hablando en inglés, y alzando el puño al aire, todos lo vieron con una gotita en la cabeza, Splinter tomo la siguiente , el cual era de color morado.

-** el color morado representa serenidad, nobleza, y sabiduría , y la usaras tu Donatello - ** dijo y se la dio al chico castaño, que algo apenado se la puso, se sentía extraño.

**-El color rojo representa Fortaleza, pasión , valor e impulsividad - ** prosiguió Splinter tomando dicha cinta - ** la llevaras tu Raphael.- ** dijo entregándosela, el chico la tomo pero no se la puso de inmediato,

Finalmente Splinter tomo la cinta azul –** El azul es, Confianza ,pureza, lealtad y libertad , la llevaras tu Leonardo - ** dijo , el pelinegro la tomo, y sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho, se sentía honrado y emocionado.

Los 5 quedaron en silencio unos momentos, después Splinter se levanto del suelo- ** hijos míos, aún no están listos para salir a la superficie - ** comenzó a decir, los chicos se desilusionaron un poco - ** pero…- ** continuo diciendo – **ni el clan del pie ni nadie se va a detener a esperar a que estén listos, deberán de comenzar a actuar, tal vez se equivoquen, pero de esos errores ustedes deberán de aprender para mejorar y no volver a caer - ** dijo todo asintieron motivados.

**-entonces… ya podemos salir a la superficie? - ** preguntó Donatello.

-** no aun no - ** dijo el Sensei.

-** pero no acaba de decir que nadie se detendría a que estuviéramos listos –** dijo esta vez Raphael.

-** así es pero aun no pueden salir- ** dijo de nuevo el Sensei. Y los chicos de nuevo preguntaron el por qué - ** porque es de día,… solo saldrán de noche, cuando la actividad en la superficie a disminuido.- ** explico.

El resto del día los chicos estuvieron tratando de gastarlo lo mas rápido para que la noche llegara rápido, estaban mas que entusiasmados. En la cocina estaba Leonardo hablando con Sensei, - ** Sensei, exactamente que fue lo que lo convirtió en lo que es ahora? ** Dijo, Splinter volteo a verlo.

**-no lo sé bien …era una extraña sustancia que venía aquí dentro - ** dijo y se levantó y de uno de los cajones del mueble que tenían ahí, saco un enorme tubo roto- ** cayo en la alcantarilla , exactamente donde yo estaba, por lo que no se quien lo tiro ni que era - ** explico, Leo observo el tubo, por alguna razón se le hacía conocido, pero no recordaba muy bien en donde lo había visto.

El día paso, cuando llego la hora, los chicos se despidieron de Sensei, que no dejaba de detenerlos recordándoles que no hacer, a lo que los chicos respondían rápidamente para poder irse.

Al llegar a la superficie, salieron en aquel oscuro callejón, hace mucho que no habían vuelto a salir, ya se les había olvidado lo que se sentía el aire fresco y casi limpio de la ciudad, no había ruido alguno, comenzaron a caminar por las calles, pero pronto decidieron continuar por los techos de los edificios pues sería más difícil que alguien los viera.

**-woohooo, no puedo esperar por patear algunos traseros - ** dijo Mike, Raphael estaba de acuerdo con eso.

-** hay que tener paciencia, en cualquier momento podría haber una aventura - ** dijo Leonardo decidido, pero los minutos pasaban y no ocurría nada.

-** chicos miren ¡ - ** dijo Donatello señalando a dos personas que caminaba por las calles, era un hombre y una chica, ambos de cabellos anaranjados y ojos azules. Por alguna razón, el chico de morado comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, podría jurar que veía cierto resplandor en aquella chica, los demás vieron a Donni extrañados.

-**que tienen de interesante esos dos sujetos? - ** pregunto Raph observándolos pasar.

-**está bien que hace mucho no veíamos a otros que no fuéramos nosotros , pero tampoco es para emocionarse al verlos - ** dijo Leonardo y Mike, rio un poco.

-** cierto bro… o tal vez te emocionaste así porque es una chica- ** dijo el rubio poniendo su mano en el hombro de Donni, que de inmediato negó eso.

-** no es por eso¡… tal vez..- ** trataba de explicar el castaño, pero fue interrumpido por un grito femenino.

Al escuchar a la chica gritar, los cuatro voltearon a ver que sucedía, y vieron que una camioneta blanca estaba frente a ellos, y 5 sujetos iguales bajaron y comenzaron a forcejar con ellos.

**-son ellos de nuevo¡- ** dijo Raphael, recordando la persecución del día que conoció a los otros.

-**tenemos que ayudarla¡ - ** dijo Donni y bajo de la azotea junto a los demás, que al caer al suelo sacaron sus armas y comenzaron a pelear para evitar que se llevaran a la chica y al señor.

Pronto notaron que aquellos sujetos, dejando a un lado de que eran idénticos en todo, eran bastante fuertes, pero esta vez estaban preparados, derribaron a 3 de ellos.

-**ayuda¡-** grito aquella chica que estaba siendo levantada por una de los sujetos, que rápidamente fue derribado por Donatello, quien le extendió su mano a la chica. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de tomar su mano, un golpe le dio de lleno en la cabeza, tratándose de los nunchakus de Mike.

-** lo siento D, no te vi¡ - ** se disculpó rápidamente, y siguió luchando , mientras con Leo y Raph, estos estaban luchando de nuevo con los sujetos que ya habían caído, en una de tantos golpes Leonardo casi rebanaba a Raphael, y este casi lo perforaba con sus Sai.

-** fíjate donde estas Leo¡ - **le dijo molesto mientras esquivaba el puñetazo de uno de los sujetos.

Mientras ellos peleaban entre los dos, Donni y Mike trataban de detener a los sujetos que ya estaban subiendo al señor a la camioneta y a la chica. Sin embargo fue demasiado tarde , pues la camioneta arranco y los sujetos que no había subido a ella salieron corriendo siguiéndola, detrás de ellos, leo , Raph y Donni salieron corriendo también, Mike iba tras ellos pero fue detenido por uno de aquellos hombres que no había huido.

**-te crees muy rudo ha? - ** dijo y comenzó a maniobrar con sus nunchakus, pero cuando los dirigió hacia él, el sujeto detuvo los nunchakus y se los arrebato, dejándolo desarmado. - **… - ** Mike salió corriendo hacia la dirección contraria en la que los demás se fueron, y el sujeto lo estaba persiguiendo.

Mike llego hasta un callejón sin salida, acorralado, entro en pánico, y saco su otro par de nunchakus, utilizando la navaja que estos tenían y comenzó a usarlo sin siquiera ver donde estaba el sujeto.

Pero, cuando abrió los ojos, vio que le había dado en la cara al hombre, que cayó pesadamente al suelo, haciendo extraño ruidos y destellando una luz violeta, curioso y asustado se acercó al "cadáver" y lo volteo.

-¿**un robot**?- se preguntó bastante sacado de onda, pero después observo que en el pecho del robot, había una especie de cosa rosada que abrió sus enormes ojos y grito agudamente, lanzándose encima suyo.- ** ahhh¡ quítate de mi cara¡- ** gritaba y corría por el callejón, hasta que logro quitárselo de encima y le dio un potente golpe en la cabeza, aquella cosa rosada que parecía un cerebro con tentáculos salió arrastrándose dejando al chico ahí parado.

Mike salió corriendo para buscar a sus hermanos, al encontrarlos , los vio caminando por una de las calles, rápidamente llego a ellos. - ** chicos¡ chicos¡ nunca van a creer esto ¡- ** dijo eufóricamente, los demás se detuvieron para escucharlo - ** ese sujeto tenía.. Tenía un cerebro¡- ** grito, los demás lo vieron serios.

**-Mikey…todos tenemos cerebros- ** dijo Leonardo, Donatello negaba con la cabeza y Raph solo lo miraba seriamente.

-** en el pecho?¡- ** preguntó el rubio igual de eufórico que antes, y de nuevo los demás negaron con la cabeza.

-** no Mike… no en el pecho- ** dijo Leonardo de nuevo.

-** no me están escuchando¡ - ** reclamo Mike molesto, pero recibió una bofetada por parte de leo - ** me bofeteaste? - ** le pregunta con una pose defensiva.

-** solo trataba de calmarte - ** se excusó el chico pelinegro.

-**para que calmarme? - ** grito.

-** creo que solo estabas alucinando Mike.- ** dijo Donni serio, Mike les pidió que lo siguieran, que les mostraría que lo que vio era real, pero , al llegar al callejón ya no había nada. Molestos los otros 3 se fueron dejando a Mike atrás.

Continuaron buscando aquella camioneta, cuando la hallaron la interceptaron rápidamente y la detuvieron, venia la siguiente ronda, tratando de lo chocar los unos con los otros, Donatello saco rápidamente a la chica de la camioneta pero uno de los sujeto no dejo que sacara al hombre. Ambos cayeron al suelo, y la camioneta se dio a la fuga.

-**padre¡ - ** grito la chica y corrió para alcanzarlos pero Donni la detuvo.

**-¿Qué es esto?- ** pregunto Raphael. Mientras levantaba un tubo con un líquido extraño dentro, Donni y la chica se acercaron a ellos.

-** creo que esa cosa fue la que transformo a Splinter en rata ** dijo leo, pues era el mismo tubo que le había mostrado en la mañana.

-** eso quiere decir que es una especie de mutageno? **–se pregunto Donatello.

-** hay que probarlo¡ - ** dijo Mike, y todos le recriminaron con un no.

-** esto es peligroso¡, que ganarías probándolo?- ** pregunto Donni.

-** dah¡, si mutamos seriamos mas fuertes¡- ** explico.

-** no sabes en que resultara Mike, tal vez mutes en un ser uniforme o algo por el estilo, esto es peligroso, hay que llevarlo al laboratorio para examinarlo mejor - ** dijo Donni.

-**de todos modos, hay que averiguar que quieren esos sujetos con esto – **dijo leo.

-**a todo esto ¿Quién es la chica?-** pregunto Mike. Todos voltearon a verla.

-**mi nombre es Abril O´Neil- ** se presentó, los chicos hicieron lo mismo.

-** tú no sabes por qué esos sujetos te estaban buscando?- ** le pregunto Donni, la chica miro al suelo.

-**no… pero no dejaban de repetir algo sobre un tal Kraang, aunque creo todos se llaman igual, -** explico –** tienen que ayudarme a salvar a mi padre- ** les pido.

-** y eso haremos Abril, Kraang busca algo con este mutageno, y por algo esta secuestrando personas inocentes, los detendremos - ** dijo Leo.

-**deberíamos de regresar a casa- ** dijo Raph.

-** espera… no creo que sea seguro que Abril regrese a su casa- ** dijo Donni.

-** y por qué no?- ** pregunto ella.

**- tal vez el Kraang sepa donde vivas, y planee atacarte mas tarde¡- **dijo, todos concordaron-** podrías venir con nosotros- **ofreció.

-**Donni¡, sabes lo que dirá Sensei¡ nos matara - ** dijo leo.

-** pero no tiene a donde ir ¡- ** dijo Mike abrazando a abril que solo los veía confundida.

Sin más remedio terminaron llevándola con ellos, aunque incluso ella decía que podría quedarse con su tía, pero de igual manera no era seguro , según Donni, llegaron a las alcantarillas y después a casa, al llegar lo primero que dijo Splinter era la razón por la cual estaba ella ahí, después de explicarle, decidió que no abria problema, mientras no digiera nada a nadie.

**-esa será tu habitación por ahora Srta. Abril. ** – le dijo Splinter mostrándole una habitación que estaba paralela a la de los chicos.

-**gracias, espero no ser una molestia- ** se disculpó. Pero Sensei puso su mano en el hombro de la chica y el dejo sola.

-** no te preocupes papá, te encontrare- ** dijo decidida.

Mientras tanto en Japón, un hombre en un enorme edificio estaba viendo la TV,.

_"__Ninjas en Nueva york? Créalo¡, esto fue encontrado por la policía¡,- decía el locutor mostrando unas shurikens, con cierto logo grabado,"_

El hombre que veía el tv apretó los puños. – **así que aun vives Hamato Yoshi, y al parecer estas entrenando nuevos ninjas, pero no te preocupes, me asegurare que tú y el resto de tu clan mueran de una vez por todas, y así el clan de pie no tendrá que se oponga a su imperio - **dijo con voz fría - ** preparen todo, nos vamos a Nueva York.**


	5. Un lider

Muchas muchas gracias por sus comentarios, waa me hacen feliz, bueno, aquí el otro cap, :3

CAP 5 UN LIDER.

El día siguiente llego, todos, incluida Abril, estaban en el Dojo, pues Splinter les dijo que tenían un tema muy importante del cual hablar.

-**¿Qué era lo que quería hablar con nosotros Sensei?- ** pregunto Donatello, Splinter respiro profundamente.

-**Ayer que estaban diciéndome lo que les había sucedido, comentaron que no podían sincronizarse correctamente en los combates- ** comenzó a decir, los chicos asintieron, y era horrible eso, pues al no estar coordinados se atacaban entre ellos por accidente.

-** y pensó en una manera de solucionarlo? –** pregunto Leonardo.

-**así es… y es bastante sencilla, se debe de elegir a un líder, y ese líder será quien ordene a los demás para evitar más situaciones como esas y peligros- ** explico Splinter.

-** yo quiero ser el líder ¡ -** dijeron los 4 muchachos al mismo tiempo y levantando su mano, de inmediato voltearon a verse entre ellos.

-**Yo debería ser el líder, tengo todo lo necesario para serlo –** dijo Leonardo.

-**¿Qué? yo soy más fuerte que tú, Yo debo ser el líder - ** reclamo Raphael chocando sus puños.

-** Eso no tiene nada que ver ¡ - ** reclamo Leonardo.

-** Yo soy más inteligente que ustedes dos juntos, Yo debo de ser el líder - ** explico Donatello con los brazos cruzado. Abril solo veía la escena divertida.

-**De ninguna manera¡, yo debería de ser el líder- ** dijo Mike, todos lo miraron serios - **¿Qué? no tengo ninguna razón, solo debo serlo - ** dijo con una sonrisa.

Los chicos siguieron discutiendo entre ellos - ** Basta¡ -** hablo la rata, haciendo que los chicos se detuvieran - ** Yo tomare esa decisión.- ** dijo y todos esperaron la respuesta de Sensei, quien los miraba intensamente - ** será Leonardo.-**dijo y el chico se alegró, Donni y Mike no dijeron nada pero Raph se levantó molesto y salió del dojo murmurando para sí mismo.

Después de que salió del dojo se escuchó que cerraban fuertemente una puerta, la cual era de su habitación, los chicos se miraron preocupados.

-**Leonardo, como líder debes saber que en tus hombros ahora hay una gran responsabilidad, ya no solo debes preocuparte por tu integridad, sino también por la de tu equipo.- ** explico Splinter.

-**lo se Sensei - ** dijo e hizo una reverencia, después de eso todos salieron del dojo, Abril se acercó a Donni y Mike.

-**estará bien Raphael?- ** les pregunto.

-**si… siempre se enoja por todo, más tarde lo veras como si nada –** dijo Donni, y Mike asintió a eso.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Raphael, el chico pelirrojo entro y pateo uno de los muebles que tenía ahí dentro – **Yo soy mucho más fuerte- ** dijo molesto, y se sentó en la cama, trato de relajarse pero no podía, se le hacía tan injusto – **" ¿****_Por qué debo de seguir las ordenes de alguien más débil que yo?-_** pensó.

Después de un rato ahí dentro, salió de su habitación y salió de casa, sin decir nada a nadie y comenzó a caminar por las alcantarillas, pateando una lata que había en el suelo, sin rumbo camino por unos minutos, hasta que un extraño ruido lo alerto.

Saco su Sai, y se puso a la defensiva, sea lo que sea que hacia esos ruidos no lo tomaría por sorpresa, comenzó a acercarse al lugar donde provenían dicho ruidos, eran debajo de una caja de cartón húmeda, algo se movía debajo de ella, con su mano derecha levanto la caja y lo que vio lo dejo asombrado.

Debajo de aquella caja, había una pequeña tortuga que lo miraba con extraños ojos, Raphael guardo sus Sai y se arrodillo delante la tortuga, y lentamente la levanto –** te llevare a casa- ** le dijo, y acaricio su pequeña cabeza. Raphael comenzó a caminar regreso a casa con su ahora mascota, mientras lo hacía iba pensando un nombre - **¿Cómo te llamaras? –** le pregunto, lo medito un poco hasta que al fin se le ocurrió uno –** ya se, serás Spike ¡ - ** dijo y acaricio de nuevo la cabeza de la pequeña tortuga.

Regreso a casa, y lo primero que escucho fue a Mike preguntar por esa tortuga –** uah¡ yo también quiero una mascota Sensei¡ - ** dijo Mike a Splinter que también estaba ahí .

-**MiguelAngelo, una mascota es una responsabilidad muy grande-y tú no eres muy responsable ** dijo firme su Sensei.

-**y Raphael lo es?- ** pregunto el rubio señalando al pelirrojo.

-**más que tu si Mike ¡ - **dijo Raph con burla y llevo a Spike a la cocina, tenía que darle algo de comer, y lo primero que vio fue una lechuga por lo que le dio una hoja para que la pequeña comiera.

Mientras en la sala, estaba Leonardo junto a Mike, el chico rubio aún estaba haciendo un puchero por lo de la mascota, y Leo estaba viendo su serie de TV.

En otro lugar se encontraban Abril y Donni , en el laboratorio tratando de averiguar algo del mutageno.- **me pregunto que querrá hacer el Kraang con este mutageno? –** se preguntó Donni mientras miraba una muestra en su microscopio.

-**no lo sé, pero todas las desapariciones han sido científicos - ** dijo Abril mientras tecleaba en la computadora que le había dado el chico castaño.

-**tu padre es científico? –** pregunto volteándola a ver. La chica asintió –"**_su padre es científico , yo soy científico , eso es tan genial"- _** pensó el chico emocionado, la chica lo vio confundido y le pregunto que sucedía - ** oh¡ nada ¡ -** dijo y regreso a su trabajo.

La noche llego, y los chicos ya se preparaban para irse a patrullar - ** yo también voy ¡ -** dijo Abril, pero los chicos se negaron.

**-no, es muy peligroso, lo mejor será que esperes aquí- ** dijo Leo y salieron a la superficie.

Subieron hasta un edificio alta y solitario, observando las calles, para después comenzar a avanzar, en una de las calles vieron a algunos sujetos del Kraang subir varios contenedores de mutageno y algunas cajas negras.

-**Bajemos a derribarlos¡ - ** dijo Raphael, pero Leonardo lo detuvo.

-**necesitamos un plan - ** dijo el chico pelinegro, pero Raphael lo ignoro y bajo, los demás no tuvieron más remedio que seguirlo.

Comenzaron a atacar al Kraang, estos les disparaban con sus armas láser, uno de ellos escapo con la camioneta aún abierta , Raphael y Leo fueron tras ella, La camioneta paso por debajo de un puente, pasando por un bache haciendo que varios tubos de mutageno cayeran, algunos rompiéndose y otros rodaron bajo el puente, ambos chicos se detuvieron.

-**Tenemos que alcanzarlo¡-** dijo Raphael, pero de nuevo Leo lo detuvo.

-** escucha ¡- ** le dijo y ambos guardaron silencio, se escuchaba algo raro debajo del puente, algo comenzaba a acercarse a ellos, debajo del túnel salió una rata enorme de más de 4 metros de largo (sin contar la larga cola que tenía), que se abalanzo ferozmente sobre los chicos, que por poco la lograron esquivar, salieron corriendo, pero la rata era mucho más rápida.

-**Ataca por la derecha¡- ** le dijo leo mientras él iba a la izquierda, Raph se molestó.

-"**_no tengo por qué obedecerte ¡"- _**pensó el pelirrojo, y ataco a aquel mutante , pero no como había dicho leo.

aquella cosa atacaba de manera desenfrenada, dándole fuerte golpe con su cola a leo, estrellándose con la pared de un edificio, se levantó y trato de contrata atacar. Aquel animal era bastante fuerte, los chicos pensaron rápidamente un plan, ambos propinaron una fuerte pata al mutante dejándolo noqueado.

**-**¿Qué** rayos es esta cosa**?-pregunto Raph mientras la pateaba para asegurarse de que no siguiera consiente.

-** tubo contacto con el mutageno que derramo el Kraang - ** dijo , detrás de ellos llegaron Donni y Mike, que preguntaron por esa cosa de nuevo.

-** y si es una rata mutada ¿Por qué no es como Sensei?- ** pregunto Mike.

-¿**Por qué Sensei es un humano mutado, no una rata mutada**? - explico Donatello.

-** ¿Qué sucedió con el Kraang?-** pregunto Leo.

-** escaparon, pero conseguí esto¡ -** dijo Donni emocionado, mostrando un extraño chip.

-**¿Qué es eso?- ** pregunto Raph.

-**no lo sé, por eso lo quiero, para investigar- ** dijo el chico castaño.

-** ya te dije que es de los robots¡ -** dijo Mike.

-**¿Cuáles robots?-** preguntaron todos.

-**el Kraang¡, ayer que le contamos a Sensei les dije que eran robots alienígenas con cerebros, y no me creyeron¡ - ** reclamo el rubio.

-** Mike , hemos golpeado a esos sujetos de mil maneras y nunca eh visto que sean robots- ** dijo Donni.

Mike seguía reclamando, pero todo termino igual, no le creyeron, regresaron cansados a casa, Donni directo al laboratorio, y los demás a hacer cada quien lo suyo, Raph fue con su pequeña mascota , quien se encontraba devorando otra hoja de lechuga.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la ciudad, en un edificio varios hombres vestidos de negro , traían y dejaban cajas por todos lados, un hombre se encontraba viendo por la ventana, vestía una armadura y casco de metal - ** pronto- ** dijo a la nada .

Y en otro lugar, en un edificio, se encontraban varios sujetos del Kraang hablando –** Kirby O´Neil logro modificar el mutageno que el Kraang trajo a este lugar - ** dijo uno de ellos.

**-debemos de comenzar con las pruebas con especímenes humanos con el nuevo mutageno del Kraang.-** dijo otro, y se dirigieron a otra habitación , donde en varios contenedores de vidrio, había personas en un profundo sueño, y debajo de esos contenedores, varios científicos encerrados en un laboratorio con varias muestras de mutageno, entre ellos el padre de abril.

En el próximo Capítulo.

Un líder debe ganarse el respeto de sus subordinados.


	6. debe ganarseel respeto desus subordinado

WUJU aqui otro cap, todo gracias a su apoyo, realmente siempre que veo sus comentarios digo " waaa necesito otro cap" y me pngo a escribir o a continuar el que ya tengo XD

Espero les guste, :3

Cap. 6 Un líder debe ganarse el respeto de sus subordinados.

"_Capitán Ryan debemos de atacar ahora"_

"_No¡, debemos seguir el plan"_

"_pero capitán…."_

"_basta¡ no seguiré las ordenes de este mequetrefe"_

"_Another Guy no¡"_

Se escuchaba la TV, El único que la estaba viendo era Leonardo, estaba muy emocionado, Another Guy no había querido seguir al Capitán Ryan y los habían descubierto los villanos, y ahora estaban en problemas, por alguna razón la escena se le hizo familiar, y recordó a Raphael, desde el día en que Splinter lo había nombrado líder , hace ya unas semanas, Raph se había comportado muy cortante con él.

El pelinegro se levantó y dirigió al dojo, ahí se encontraba Splinter meditando, leo se sentó frente a el - ** ¿Qué sucede Leonardo?- **pregunto su maestro.

**-es Raph, Sensei, desde que me nombro líder, él es el único que no me acepta, y siempre hace lo contrario al plan- ** comenzó a explicar el chico –** y eso hace que nos descubran y escapen.**

**-y ¿Qué propones como solución?-** le pregunto su maestro.

-**no lo sé… él es muy explosivo, siempre que le digo algo me mira con ganas de golpearme- ** explico.

-**un líder debe ganarse el respeto de sus subordinados Leonardo - ** dijo el Sensei –** Raphael no te acepta como líder porque se considera más fuerte que tu-** dijo.

-**entonces debo vencerlo?-** pregunto.

-**no, eso lo humillaría, y sería peor, debes de hablar con el- ** le dijo, leo salió del dojo decepcionado, ¿hablar con él? Si ni siquiera podían verse en pintura¡.

Más tarde salieron a patrullar, esta vez en una zona en específico, pues Donatello dijo que en esa zona desaparecían varias personas en las noches, por lo que tal vez era una oportunidad para encontrar al Kraang.

Mientras se dirigían hacia ese lugar, Leonardo iba explicando el plan que realizarían, pero Raphael lo interrumpió - ** ese plan es estúpido¡-** dijo, todos se detuvieron .

-¿** tienes alguno mejor Raph**?- pregunto leo, cruzándose de brazos.

-**cualquier plan mío sería mejor que alguno tuyo - ** le dijo desafiante, después de nuevo, como se fue haciendo costumbre comenzaron a pelear sobre el liderazgo del equipo, Donni y Mike miraban la escena cansados.

-** sabes que Raph?, si tanto quieres ser líder, pues bien ¡… ahora tu eres el líder, me voy de aquí - ** dijo y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a donde se dirigían, dejando a los otros 3 atrás.

-**bien ¡-** grito Raphael molesto.

-** estará bien?- ** pregunto Mike preocupado.

-**solo necesita un tiempo a solas- ** dijo Donni, y siguieron avanzando para llegar al lugar de las desapariciones.

Mientras tanto, Leo estaba ahora en otro edificio, y pateo el aire acondicionado de este, molesto –"**_no puede ser_**" – pensó desesperado, realmente le sacaba de sus casillas que el pelirrojo se comportara así con él, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido detrás de él, al voltear , vio a varios sujetos vestidos con un traje ninja, negro con rojo, enmascarados.

Los ninjas se abalanzaron contra él, que ya los estaba esperando con sus espadas, rápidamente los derribo, pero seguían llegando más y más, cuando sintió que alguien llegaba por detrás, volteó y su espada choco con otra más pequeña, la cual era llevaba por una Kunoichi, de cabello corto negro.

Un sentimiento muy extraño se apodero de Leonardo, ¿Quién era esa chica?, ambos comenzaron a pelear con sus espadas, -**eres bueno, bastante como para ser del clan Hamato- ** dijo la chica .

-**¿Quién eres?-** le pregunto alejándose de ella, la Kunoichi hizo una señal con su mano y los ninjas fueron con ella.

-**Mi nombre es Karai y tengo un mensaje de Shredder –** dijo la chica, alertando a Leonardo - ** "el momento ha llegado" –** dijo la chica y desapareció con una bomba de humo junto con los ninjas.

-**_"el momento a llegado?"-_**pensó leo confundido, acaso se trataba del clan del pie?, rápidamente comenzó a correr de regreso a las alcantarillas, tenía que hablar con Splinter.

Mientras en otro lugar, los 3 chicos restantes ya se encontraban en el lugar de las desapariciones, justo en ese momento, una chica rubia iba caminando por ahí, pero de inmediato algo la jalo dentro de una enorme grieta del edificio, los chicos se alertaron –** vamos¡-** grito Raphael, que ahora estaba a cargo y se adentraron por la grieta, al hacerlo se asombraron, dentro había una enorme telaraña, y en el techo habían varios capullos, en el centro de la enorme red, había una viuda negra enorme, que estaba envolviendo a la chica de antes en un capullo.

Los chicos se lanzaron contra la enorme araña, pero esta rápidamente los repelió con un potente golpe.

-**necesitamos un plan ¡ -** dijo Mike mientras esquivaba un potente golpe de la araña mutante.

Regresando con Leonardo, este ya acababa de llegar de nuevo a casa y busco a Splinter que como ya era costumbre , estaba en el dojo.

-**Sensei ¡- ** lo llamo, la rata le pregunto qué era lo que sucedía- **Una Kunoichi llamada Karai me dijo que tenía un mensaje de un tal Shredder –** le explico, Splinter se sorprendió mucho.

-** y que decía?-** pregunto tratando de disimular su preocupación.

-** lo que usted no dijo cuándo comenzó a entrenarnos " ****_el momento ha llegado"-_** le dijo, Splinter cerró los ojos.- ** quien es Shredder?**

**-es Oruko Saki, el líder del clan del pie y el responsable de la casi extinción de nuestro clan- ** explico el maestro.-** el tiempo se ha acabado, Shredder buscara terminar lo que no pudo hacer hace 17 años.**

**-…-** ambos quedaron en silencio unos minutos, Abril llego al dojo interrumpiendo ese silencio.

-** leo? Pensé que habías salido con los demás.-** comento la chica, ambos hombres voltearon a verla. Luego Splinter volteo a ver a Leonardo.

-**¿Dónde están tus hermanos?-** le pregunto, a lo que Leo le explico todo lo que había pasado –** esa decisión no es tuya, busca a tus hermanos y tráelos a casa… a salvo.- ** le dijo, Leonardo asintió y salió en busca de los demás, un poco molesto, pues se le hacía un poco injusto.

Regresando con Raphael y los otros, ahora estaban no solo peleando con la enorme araña, sino que también con pequeñas arañas, con pequeño quiere decir que eran de aproximadamente un metro.

-**Mike¡-** grito Raphael al ver que la araña enorme estaba envolviendo a su hermano en un capullo. No tardo mucho para que el siguiente en caer fuera Donatello, el pánico se empezó a apoderar de Raphael _¿Qué debería hacer?_

El pelirrojo siguió batallando, pero su mente estaba totalmente en blanco, de repente el ruido de los vidrios romperse llamo su atención, era la ventana que había casi tocando el techó, por ella había entrado Leonardo, el cual aterrizo al lado de Raphael.

-**¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?- ** pregunto ,pero comenzó a atacar junto con el pelirrojo, sin embargo al igual que antes era muy difícil. _"__**necesito un plan" –**_pensó, y comenzó a observar la habitación_ -_ ** Raph ¡ distráela¡ - ** grito, el otro le cuestiono el por qué, pero lo hizo, y comenzó a llamar la atención de las arañas, llevándose varios ataques.

Mientras Leonardo comenzó a cortar la enorme telaraña que sostenía a la araña gigante para hacerla caer al suelo, cuando lo logro, la gran araña aterrizo sobre varias de sus crías y así ambos muchachos pudieron atacarla, pues estaba confusa.

Al eliminarla, las crías comenzaron a morir también, leo y Raph comenzaron a abrir los capullos, las personas salían como si fueran zombis y salían del lugar, buscaron capullo tras capullo para encontrar a Mike y Donni, que salieron de ahí un poco mareados.

**-leo ¡- ** grito Mike abrazando al chico fuertemente.

-** qué bueno que regresaste leo- ** dijo Donatello.

-** leo…yo- ** comenzó a decir Raph, pero leo lo interrumpió posando su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo.

-** no te preocupes Raph- ** dijo sonriéndole.

-**no, espera…- ** dijo - ** lo siento, tenías razón, tú debes de ser líder, yo… puedo ser muy fuerte pero, solo para protegerme a mi mismo, no soy capaz de proteger a los demás.- ** dijo mirando al suelo.

Después de salir de aquel lugar, Leonardo les conto que los que había pasado con el clan del pie, los chicos se asombraron y regresaron a casa, ahí los estaba esperando Splinter.

**-supongo que ya saben la situación- ** comenzó a decir- ** Shredder no tardara en aparecer, y cuando eso suceda, deben de estar preparados para lo que sea.**

**-si Sensei ¡- ** dijeron los 4.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

**-diste mi mensaje Karai?- ** pregunto el hombre de voz profunda.

-**si maestro- ** dijo la Kunoichi arrodillada frente a él.

-**bien,- ** dijo, y después volteo a ver a un hombre que estaba al lado de el - ** espero y mañana puedas hacer el trabajo que te encomendé.-** dijo con tono amenazante.

-** no se preocupe Maestro Shredder, me encargare de erradicar a los herederos del clan Hamato, -** dijo fríamente.

Al día siguiente, Mike y leo estaban peleando por quien podía ver la tv.

-**es mi turno ¡- ** reclamo Mike.

-** claro que no ¡ tú sabes que yo siempre veo la tv a esta hora por que el resto del día me la paso entrenando –** explico el pelinegro.

-**pero hoy se presenta Chris Bradford para mostrar su carta secreta¡ -** dijo el rubio.

Ambos siguieron discutiendo, aunque al final Mike termino ganando, pues uso su arma secreta, hacer ojos de cachorrito. Ahora leo y él se encontraban viendo la presentación del maestro de artes marciales Chris Bradford.

-"_y ahora la carta secreta"- _dijo el presentador, y el hombre de fornido cuerpo ejecuto su carta secreta, un movimiento bastante poderoso, tanto leo como Mike se voltearon a ver.

-**asombroso ¡-** dijo Mike- ** y lo he grabado¡**

**-lo gravaste?-** pregunto leo.

-** aja… mira-** dijo y regreso la cinta que estaba ahora grabada- ** ahora podre aprender su técnica secreta- ** dijo con estrellas en los ojos.

-**querrás decir… podremos- ** dijo leo, y Mike asintió.

Mientras todo eso ocurría, Donni se encontraba solo en el laboratorio, pues abril había salido con "unos amigos" y el no pudo ir, pues estaba ocupado, y aparte tal vez Splinter no lo dejaría, y era menos vergonzoso decir que estaba ocupado, se encontraba con el mutageno y la computadora, hasta que al fin encontró una señal del Kraang.

-**chicos ¡- **los llamo y salió a buscarlos** – ya se donde está el señor O´Neil y el Kraang- ** dijo emocionado.

Cuando el momento llego, llegaron a una espacie de almacén, y era un almacén de mutageno pues había uno que otro tubo enorme lleno de ese liquido, al entrar, vieron algo que los confundió demasiado.

-**JA ¡ les dije que eran robots-alíen con cerebros¡- ** dijo Mike, todos le dieron un zape, pues ahora los habían descubierto, y se encontraban peleando. Mientras ellos peleaban, un hombre los observaba desde las sombras.

-** cuando llegue el momento, acabare con ellos - ** dijo el hombre que vestía un traje japonés rojo, y un casco de metal.

Ahora que sabían que los Kraang no eran humanos, tenían toda la libertad de poder cortarlos, sin temer a que fuera una persona, pues todo ese tiempo se habían contenido por eso mismo. Una vez que terminaron, se acercaron a la enorme computadora del lugar.

**-creo que este es solo un almacén de mutageno, la verdadera cede debe ser otro lugar, uno más grande.- ** dijo Donni mientras intentaba entender el sistema de la computadora.

-** y ahí dice al menos para que es el mutageno?- ** pregunto Raph, pero fue interrumpió por el ruido de alguien tocar el suelo, al voltearse, vieron a aquel hombre detrás de ellos. - **¿Quién eres?- ** pregunto, todos estaban en posición defensiva.

-** soy su perdición…- **dijo y se lanzó contra ellos. Era bastante ágil y poderoso, especialmente con la espada, derroto fácilmente a Donni y a Mike, solo faltaba Raphael y leo, que trataban de acabarlo lo más pronto posible –** el maestro Shredder no debe de perder el tiempo con mocosos como ustedes- **dijo mientras daba una potente patada al pelirrojo.

**-Shredder? Eres del clan del pie?- ** pregunto leo mientras esquivaba un golpe de aquel sujeto, y regreso el golpe , haciendo que el casco del sujeto saliera volando, y noto que era nada más ni nada menos que Chris Bradford, sorprendiendo mucho a Leo.

-** su mejor alumno, de hecho- ** dijo mientras daba otro enorme golpe, sin embargo cometió una gran equivocación, pues su puño choco contra uno de los contenedores de mutageno Leonardo al notar eso, corrió para quitar a los demás del camino, pero el sujeto del clan del pie no pudo salvarse, y termino cubierto de aquella sustancia, que seguía saliendo sin parar de aquel tubo, cubriéndolo por completo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, leo junto con los demás salieron del edificio, sea lo sea en lo que haya mutado, sería muy poderoso, y ellos estaban agotados, así que tuvieron que retirarse.

Regresaron como pudieron a casa, al llegar completamente agotados, Splinter se preocupó -** ¿Qué sucedió?-** dijo mientras sostenía a Mike y a Donni.

- **Chris Bradford, un estudiante de Shredder-** dijo leo- ** nos atacó cuando acabamos con el Kraang.-** dijo Mike de inmediato dio un grito.

-** fui apuñalado por Chris Bradford?-** pregunto emocionado, todos lo miraron serio –** ok, no es para emocionarme pero … era Chris Bradford¡ - **dijo

Splinter comenzó a curar las heridas de sus estudiantes, para que después fueran a descansar.

Mientras tanto con el clan del pie, Shredder golpeaba fuertemente su trono, en señal de enfado por la incapacidad de su subordinado.-** no debí de encomendarle una tarea como esa a ese estúpido- ** dijo furioso –** Karai, espero que tu no me decepciones- ** le dijo a la chica al lado suyo.

**-claro que no maestro- ** le dijo la chica, con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo fueron interrumpidos por la llegado de alguien a aquel salón, era Chris Bradford, quien ahora había mutado en una especie de perro, con un brazo gigante, llego enfrente de Shredder y se arrodillo.

-**lo siento maestro, le pido otra oportunidad- ** le pidió el ahora mutante, Shredder suspiro pesadamente, y le pregunto que había sucedido –** estaba a punto de aniquilar a esos mocosos, pero el último de ellos me tendió un trampa y acaba cubierto por una extraña sustancia, convirtiéndome en esto- ** dijo aun arrodillado.

-**te daré una última oportunidad, pero no ahora, Karai se encargara de ellos, si ella falla, serás tú, pero será la última oportunidad- ** dijo amenazante, Chris agradeció a su maestro por la oportunidad y salió del lugar.

-**no tienes por qué preocuparte maestro, yo no fallare-** dijo Karai. Y salió igualmente del edificio, mañana seria el fin de aquellos ninjas.

En el próximo capítulo.

Una Kunoichi peligrosa.


	7. Una Kunoichi peligrosa

Gracias de nuevo chicos y chicas por sus comentarios, uff esto se esta poniendo XD, bueno espero les guste , y me sigan comentando. Disfrútenlo¡

CAP 7 Una Kunoichi peligrosa.

Era de noche, todo estaba tranquilo, los 4 muchachos se encontraban vigilando desde un edificio esperando que algo sucediera, Donni y Mike no dejaban de jugar al veo veo, a pesar de que el chico castaño ya estaba aburrido, Raph estaba limpiando sus Sai, y leo observaba la avenida.

La tranquilidad fue interrumpida, por varios ninjas del clan del pie, eran realmente demasiados, y estaban rodeados, de entre ellos salió aquella Kunoichi llamada Karai.- **conmigo no tendrán el mismo golpe de suerte que con Bradford. –** dijo y comenzó a pelear, dirigiéndose a Leonardo en específico.

Los demás comenzaron a derrotar, ninja por ninja, mientras su líder peleaba contra la Kunoichi –** eres bueno con tus ninjatō –** dijo mientras daba un certero golpe haciendo que el chico pelinegro soltara una de sus espadas- ** pero… yo soy mejor con mi Wakisashi**

Leonardo seguía atacando, ahora solo con una espada, esa chica realmente era buena, pero no podía dejar que lo derrotara así, por alguna razón todo pasaba en cámara lenta cuando la veía moverse. Y eso era muy raro, especialmente cuando sintió una potente patada en su rostro la cual lo saco volando, estaba tan adentrado en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuanta del golpe.

**- Leo son demasiados ¡-** grito Donni mientras derribaba otro ninja, sin otra opción los chicos votaron por la retirada, escapando. Karai los vio irse, y regreso con Shredder.

-**los dejaste escapar ¡-** dijo furioso.-** esta vez seré yo quien los aniquile. –**Dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento - ** nadie me negara mi venganza.**

Varios días habían pasado desde entonces, no había pasado mucho, encuentros simples con el clan del pie, y uno que otro con el Kraang, nada fuera de lo que ahora se consideraba normal, esa mañana los 6 estaban reunidos en la cocina.

-**Sensei, exactamente qué sucedió hace 16 años, cuando Shredder ataco? –** pregunto Leonardo, todos estaban sentados en la cocina desayunando, Splinter respiro profundamente.

-**es una historia realmente larga, si quieren que se las cuente desde el inicio de todo, prepárense-** dijo Sensei, todos se acomodaron.

(N/A) la historia será narrada por Splinter.

**_Todo comenzó un día en el cual yo tenía no más de 5 años, me encontraba entrenando con sus padres, mis amigos, hasta que mi padre llego con alguien detrás de él, era un joven de nuestra edad._**

**_-él es Oruko Saki, ahora es parte del clan Hamato así que llévense bien- dijo dejando al joven con nosotros._**

**_Desde ese día, los 6 dedicábamos nuestras horas para entrenar el ninjutsu sin descanso, sin embargo Oruko Saki, siempre competía con migo sin razón alguna, por absolutamente todo, eran competencias amistosas pero si el no ganaba se volvían rivalidades desastrosas._**

**_Los años fueron pasando, yo me case con mi hermosa mujer, Tang Shen, así como sus respectivos padres se casaron con sus esposas, Oruko Saki no lo hizo, pues él estaba enamorado de mi ahora esposa, abandono el clan Hamato, a un rumbo desconocido. No volvimos a saber de él jamás._**

**_No paso mucho tiempo para cuando ustedes nacieron y yo también tuve una hija, llamada Miwa, ustedes 5 serían los que ahora heredarían el clan Hamato, sin embargo , después de 1 año de su nacimiento regreso Oruko Saki, con un enorme ejército._**

**_En su viaje, descubrió sus verdaderos orígenes, él era el heredero del clan del pie, y ahora cumpliría su cometido, el cual era erradicarnos, nuestro hogar comenzó a arder en llamas, yo junto con sus padres tratamos de combatirlo pero, el usaba técnicas del ninjutsu prohibidas._**

**_Fuimos cayendo uno por uno, cuando regrese a casa, totalmente herido, solo encontré todo el lugar envuelto en las llamas, y a nuestras esposas asesinadas, fui a buscarlos, para poder salvarlos, pero por más que busque no encontré a mi hija Miwa, Oruko Saki tampoco estaba, después de eso, comenzó a caer lluvia, apagando las fieras llamas, y entonces junto con ustedes abandone nuestro hogar, y escape de Japón._**

(N/A) Aquí deja de narrar Splinter.

**-pero por qué haría eso?-** pregunto abril.

-**por muchas razones Abril, una de ellas, era porque era el líder del clan del pie, ellos han sido enemigos del clan Hamato desde tiempos inmemorables- ** explico Sensei.

-**nunca encontró a Miwa… Sensei nunca a pensado en que ella sigue viva?-** pregunto Mike.

-**es lo que más deseo MiguelAngelo, pero es imposible que sea así- ** dijo después de eso, Sensei se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación, hablar de ese tema era algo muy fuerte para él, los chicos se miraron preocupados.

Cuando la noche llego los 4 chicos ya estaban preparándose para irse, pero fueron detenidos por Abril –** yo también voy-** les dijo.

-**está bien, pero, si las cosas se ponen feas, regresaras aquí de acuerdo?-** le dijo, la chica asintió y salieron a la superficie, y con muchos trabajos, pasaban de azotea en azotea, hasta que se detuvieron en un edificio de 5 pisos a descansar.

-**a Splinter le duele mucho su pasado no es verdad?- ** pregunto abril mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-**si, después de todo, perdió todo ese día- ** dijo leo serio.

-**pero… no los considera el sus hijos, y ustedes su padre?- ** pregunto O´Neil.

-**sí, pero Sensei a veces nos trata más como alumnos que como sus hijos, a pesar de que dice querernos de ese modo- ** comento leo serio, e iba a decir algo más, pero se detuvo y saco sus ninjatō. Así como los demás también sacaron sus armas.

-**sucede algo?- ** pregunto abril, levantándose del suelo, y posicionándose al lado del chico oji azul.

De las sombras salió la persona que nunca pensaron, era el mismísimo Shredder , que sin rodeos comenzó un ataque fortuito contra los muchachos, acompañado de varios ninjas del clan del pie.

-**si uno quiere que salgan bien las cosas, debe de hacerlas uno mismo- ** dijo con voz fría, de manera veloz dio una potente patada a Raphael, haciendo que se estrellara contra el anuncio que había detrás de ellos, dejándolo en el suelo.

-**Raph¡- ** gritaron todos preocupados.

-**Donni¡ llévate a abril ¡-** dijo leo mientras bloqueaba un ataque de Shredder sin mucho éxito.

Donatello y Abril salieron del lugar, llegaron al callejón y abrió la coladera –** entra y regresa con Sensei, yo debo regresar con los chicos- ** dijo Donni, abril asintió y Donni regreso lo más rápido que pudo.

Cuando regreso, lo que vio lo paralizo, Mike estaba en el suelo, con una gran herida en su brazo, Raphael está peleando contra el hombre de armadura junto a Leo.

-**tienen habilidades que impresionan-** dijo Shredder mientras aventaba a Raphael contrala pared y tomaba a leo del cuello, levantándolo del suelo- ** pero no les servirán de nada contra mí- ** dijo, fríamente, puso a leo contra la pared , levantándolo aún mas, y clavo sus cuchillas en la pared, rozando el rostro del chico.- ** dime donde esta Splinter, y te doy mi palabra, tu muerte será rápida- ** dijo y una tercera cuchilla estaba acercándose más y más al rostro de leo.

Justo antes de que esta llegara a su objetivo, Shredder recibió un potente golpe de Raphael y Donni juntos, haciendo que soltara a Leo, quien fue por Mike, Los 4 chicos estaban muy mal heridos. Shredder comenzó a correr hacia ellos – **váyanse¡-** grito leo, mientras levantaba sus dos ninjatō.

-**estás loco?¡-** dijo Raphael, mientras trataba de ayudar a leo, pero Shredder solo atino a volverlo a golpear. Sin otro remedio, Raph, Mike y Donni, salieron del lugar por puro milagro y regresaron a las alcantarillas.

-**crees que tu solo podrás conmigo?-** pregunto Shredder burlándose. Leo respiraba pesadamente, pero seguía respondiendo a los ataques del hombre mayor . –** sin lugar a dudas eres el más talentoso de los 4 , pero sigues estando del lado equivocado –** dijo y pateo fuertemente al chico en el estómago, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Se acercó a él y levanto su rostro del suelo, tomándolo de los cabellos- ** esta es tu ultima oportunidad…-** dijo cruelmente-** dime donde esta Hamato Yoshi ¡-** grito.

-**aquí estoy…-** se escuchó decir detrás de ellos, Ninguno de los dos los creía, Splinter estaba ahí, encapuchado , por lo que no se veía su rostro. Rápidamente, se acercó a ellos, y alejo a Leonardo de Shredder -**…-** el chico estaba en pésimo estado. E inconsciente.

Shredder se puso a la defensiva, pero Splinter nunca ataco. Levanto a su alumno, y de la nada saco una bomba de humo, desapareciendo, Oruko Saki, lanzo un grito al cielo furioso, pensó que Yoshi iba a tener el coraje para pelear con el, pero no, **_es un cobarde,_** pensó, Furioso regreso a casa, donde lo esperaba Karai.

Mientras tanto con los muchachos, Abril se encontraba atendiéndolos, cuando vio el regreso de Sensei con Leo en sus brazos. –** Leonardo ¡-** gritaron y como pudieron se acercaron al lugar donde Splinter lo había recostado.

-**¿estará bien?- **pregunto Mike muy preocupado, y con varias partes de su cuerpo vendadas.

-**lo estará en cuanto lo atendamos-**dijo Sensei, y comenzó a hacerlo, al cabo de una hora , los 4 ya estaban vendados y descansando en sus respectivos cuartos,

-**está bien Sensei?-** pregunto abril, al ver a la rata con un semblante preocupado mientras meditaba en el dojo.

-**es mi culpa-** dijo con voz decaída- **no los prepare para un encuentro de ese nivel-** dijo.-**debo de volverme más estricto con ellos, les eh dado muchas libertades, aun cuando en el entrenamiento del ninjutsu no deben de existir.**

**-eso que significa?-** pregunto confundida la chica.

-**que de ahora en adelante, solo nos enfocaremos en entrenar, hasta que verdaderamente estén listos…-** dijo serio.

-**…-** abril no supo que decir, más bien solo pensó que, tal vez Splinter actuaria asi como una forma de proteger a los muchachos, aunque fuera de una manera muy exagerada.

Varias semanas habían pasado ya desde su encuentro con Shredder, ya los chicos estaban como nuevos, aunque ese estado no duro mucho pues Splinter los había tenido entrenando todo el día, sin descanso, incluso en las noches, los chicos se encontraban exhaustos, los regaños de su Sensei era mucho más severos que antes, y eso los preocupaba mucho.

-**es por su bien chicos-**dijo abril a los muchachos, que al fin tenían un pequeño descanso.

-**¿nuestro bien?- si no nos mata Shredder, lo hará el¡-** dijo molesto Raph.

-**ni siquiera nos deja comer pizza¡-** dijo Mike con lagrimitas en sus ojos, pues ahora llevaban una dieta balanceada forzada.

-**yo no eh podido seguir investigando, y eso me estresa ¡-** dijo molesto Donni.

-**…-** leo no decía nada, aun pensaba en las palabras que le había dicho Shredder _"__**sin lugar a dudas eres el más talentoso de los 4 , pero sigues estando del lado equivocado **_"a que se refería con lado equivocado?, a que estaba en el clan Hamato y no en el del pie?, sus pensamientos le intrigaban demasiado, y luego estaba Karai, desde que la conoció no dejaba de pensar en ella, en cómo se movía, en como hablaba, en todo. Y eso lo preocupaba más.

-**Leonardo…-** se escuchó una voz hablarle, era Splinter, quería hablar con él en el Dojo, se levantó pesadamente y fue a donde su Sensei.

Mientras los chicos se miraron entre ellos –** pasa algo malo?-**pregunto abril.

-**normalmente cuando Sensei habla con Leo a solas, son las noticias- **dijo Donni.

-**si no son malas noticias, entonces lo está regañando-** comento Mike mientras tocaba la cabeza de Spike, aun cuando Raph se lo prohibía.

-**pero por qué haría eso?-** volvió a preguntar la chica.

-**Leo nunca nos dice…-** dijo esta vez Raph.

Mientras tanto en el dojo, Leo escuchaba lo que su Sensei le decía mientras miraba al suelo, se empezaba a desesperar un poco –** debes ser más responsable Leonardo… y no es solo tu vida la que corre peligro¡-** dijo severamente Splinter. –** en el momento en el que vieron que era Shredder debieron haber huido, no pelear contra el ¡.- ** siguió.

-**pero…-** trato de decir leo, pero Splinter lo interrumpió.

-**no Leonardo, no hay escusas, por tu decisión casi mueren los 4, debes de pensar más antes que actuar –** dijo finalmente, después le dijo que ya podía salir, el chico pelinegro salió del dojo, algo molesto, no era justo que solo lo regañara a él, pero él era el líder, y él era el responsable de lo que pasaba con el equipo.

Cuando la noche llego, y a pesar de que Splinter lo había prohibido ,salió a la superficie, necesitaba aire fresco para relajarse, y en las alcantarillas nunca lo encontraría, subió a uno de los tantos edificios, y suspiro, la noche era tranquila.

O eso pensó hasta que volteo desenvainando sus ninjatō bloqueando un ataque por la espada.

-**como ya había dicho antes,… eres bueno- ** comento la chica pelinegra mientras bajaba su arma , Leonardo se puso nervioso, esa chica lo ponía nervioso- **Creo que eres el único con quien no me aburre pelear ** dijo sonriendo .

-** así?- ** dijo Leonardo confundido y ataco a Karai, que rápidamente lo intercepto con su espada y comenzaron a pelar en la azotea. Intercambiando varios golpes con ellas- **Juji-ken., interesante-** dijo Leo y contraataco-.

**–** **Kocho-giri, Predecible.- ** comento la Kunoichi.

Ambos chicos siguieron batallando, hasta que leo logro acorralarla- **sabes?, no creo que seas tan mala como dices ser-** le dijo, la Kunoichi sonrió, y cambio los papeles, ahora era ella quien acorralaba a Leo.

-**Yo pienso que tú no eres tan bueno como dices ser…-** dijo sonriendo. Ambos se separaron.-**ves ese rascacielos?-** le pregunto , leo asintió- ** te veo ahí mañana a media noche- ** dijo.-** te mostrare algo.-** dijo y se desvaneció.

Leonardo regreso a casa, tratando de ser lo más sigiloso que podía, por suerte no había nadie despierto ,se dirigió a las habitaciones, pero no a la suya, toco la puerta de la habitación de abril, quien adormilada, la abrió.

-**que sucede?-** le pregunto, mientras lo dejaba entrar y este cerraba la puerta.

-**abril, mmm hay algo que quiero decirte… es acerca de una chica-** dijo Leonardo nervioso, la chica dejo su mirada soñolienta de lado y se acercó a él..

-**dime todo ¡-** le dijo emocionada, y ambos se sentaron en el suelo de la habitación.

-**bueno…hay una chica-** comenzó a decir el pelinegro-**es…divertida, excelente en las artes marciales y ….es del clan del pie-** dijo eso ultimo muy bajito, pero abril lo escucho perfectamente, y lo golpeo con un periódico.

-**¿que estás pensando**?-le preguntó molesta.

- **Abril, ella es diferente. Es...-** continuo leo.

-**del clan del pie¡-** reclamo abril de nuevo.

**-Si, pero…- **de nuevo abril lo interrumpe.-** sé que no debería de estar con ella, pero es divertida… y ya estoy un poco cansado de ser yo quien siempre sea el responsable.**

**-y sabes que quiere ella de ti?-** le pregunto la chica.

-**no lo sé, mañana en la noche la veré- ** dijo. Abril lo vio seriamente, después de eso, leo salió de su habitación y fue descansar a la suya.

El amanecer llego y como ya era común, estaban entrenando, sin embargo leo estaba bastante cansado, pues ayer se había dormido tarde, y ese cansancio todos lo notaron, Cuando la noche llego, todos se fueron a dormir, menos Leo pues tenía una cita con Karai en aquel rascacielos, así que con un gran sentimiento de culpa, salió a la superficie, para encontrarse con la Kunoichi.

-**pensé que no vendrías-** dijo la Kunoichi al verlo llegar a la azotea del edificio, sin más preámbulos le dio unos visores a leo, y señalo el lugar donde quería que viera.

-**Esa es la espada de Miyamoto Musashi.?- ** pregunto asombrado el chico pelinegro.-**El más grande espadachín en la historia de Japón.**

**-** **Es antigua. No tiene precio. Y es tuya... - ** dijo, leo la vio confundido- ** si me ayudas, claro.**

**-¿ayudarte, a qué?-** pregunto.

-**a robarla claro- ** dijo y leo negó con la cabeza- ** vamos ¡ te la mereces, solo está ahí juntando polvo.- ** continuo- **deja de ser responsable, deja de sacrificar tus intereses por los demás, sal y tómala- ** dijo.

-** y luego qué?, regresar a casa con esa katana robada?- ** pregunto sarcástico, Karai sonrió.

-**no, ya no regreses con ellos, ven con migo- ** dijo, leo se confundió- ** únete al clan del pie conmigo.- ** dijo.

-**…-** Leo guardo silencio,

-**tu eres especial Leo, tienes un talento sin igual, talento que no brillara si sigues con Splinter- ** dijo la Kunoichi, leo no sabía que pensar- **ven conmigo Leo, sé que entre nosotros puede haber algo especial –** dijo en voz baja, leo volteo verla asombrado.

¿Qué hará Leonardo?

En el próximo Capítulo.

…. ( Es sorpresa¡) :3


	8. Esa mirada

Shalaalalla, aquí el nuevo cap, disfrútenlo, espero y sigan comentando, me motivan mucho :3

Capitulo 8 Esa mirada…

Karai se levantó de donde estaban arrodillados, y le extendió su mano a Leonardo para que la tomara. –**ikimashou(vamos)- **dijo hablando su lengua natal, Leonardo la observo intensamente, y tomo la mano de la joven fuertemente, y se levantó. La chica sonrió, y ambos se dirigieron hacia aquel edificio donde estaba la legendaria katana.

Al entrar ágilmente gracias a sus habilidades ninjas, sin problemas tomaron la katana, sin embargo, activaron el sistema de seguridad del edificio, pero cuando llegaron los guardias de seguridad, ya no había nadie, ambos jóvenes estaban ya corriendo por diferentes azoteas, en rumbo al clan del pie, Leonardo sentía un extraño cosquilleo correr su espalda.

Mientras tanto en las alcantarillas, eran aproximadamente las 6 de la mañana, y los chicos ya estaban saliendo de sus habitaciones para desayunar y entrenar, Ya en el Dojo, se encontraban los 3 muchachos y Splinter, que estaban esperando la llegada de Leonardo.

-**MiguelAngelo, ve por tu hermano…-** dijo seriamente, el chico rubio se levantó y fue a la habitación del pelinegro, tocando varias veces la puerta.

-**Leo¡ despierta, ya es hora de entrenar- ** dijo y siguió tocando la puerta insistentemente, pero nadie respondía .- **leo?-** pregunto, y abría la cerradura de la puerta, la cual estaba abierta, dejando ver su interior. Rápidamente regreso al dojo, totalmente eufórico –** Sensei, Sensei ¡ Leo no está¡-** grito. Todos se levantaron y fueron de nuevo a la habitación, pero no había nada ni siquiera sus ninjatō.

Regresando con Leonardo, se encontraban frente al edificio de Shredder.-**vamos.-** dijo Karai y se levantó de donde estaban observándolo, pero leo no lo hizo- **¿Qué sucede?-** le pregunto al chico.

-**que estoy haciendo Karai?-** le pregunto el chico, en su voz se denotaba la culpa que sentía en esos momentos, y la chica entendió muy bien el porqué de la pregunta.

-**lo correcto Leonardo-** dijo la chica.

-**¿lo correcto? Traicionar a mi familia es lo correcto?-** pregunto molesto, se sentía mal.

-**leo , ellos no son tu familia¡-** recrimino la chica –** Splinter te ha mentido todo este tiempo¡, el es un asesino¡-** dijo Karai molesta.-** el me arrebato a mi madre-** dijo esta vez con un tono triste.

Leonardo estaba confundido… ¿lo que había dicho Splinter era mentira?-** que?-** pregunto confundido el chico.

-**Shredder sabe la verdad, el sabe lo que realmente paso ese dia¡ cuando el clan Hamato cayo… -** dijo Karai –** cuando al fin se hizo justicia.-** continuo.

Leonardo entonces miro al cielo, él quería saber la verdad, se levantó al lado de Karai, y juntos saltaron para adentrarse a aquel edificio, caminaron sigilosamente por aquel pasillo silencioso y oscuro, dándoles la espalda se encontraba Shredder.

Regresando a las alcantarillas, los chicos se encontraban en la sala discutiendo el paradero de su líder.- ** tal vez está secuestrado¡-** dijo preocupado Mike. Todos estaban realmente confundidos y asustados, Splinter se encontraba meditando en el dojo, pero no podía concentrase.- **Tal vez escapo ¡ -** dijo esta vez Raphael molesto, Splinter lo escucho, -**"****_tal vez eh sido muy duro con él"_**-pensó la rata sintiéndose culpable.

Salió del dojo y se dirigió a sus alumnos- **esta noche saldrán a buscar a su hermano, tráiganlo de vuelta-** dijo, todos asintieron, después regreso a su habitación.

Después de un rato, llego abril que no tenía mucho que se acababa de despertar- **¿Dónde está leo?-** pregunto la chica, todos respondieron que no sabían- **¿acaso no regreso anoche?-** preguntó en voz alta, todos se confundieron.-** sabía que era una trampa –** dijo molesta.

-**abril…de que hablas?-** preguntó Donni.

-**leo…es que él ha estado saliendo por las noches para verse con una Kunoichi del clan del pie- ** explico todos se alertaron- ** dijo que ayer en la noche la vería pues ella le mostraría algo, pero no me dio buena espina, tal vez leo este en problemas ¡- **concluyo la oji azul, todos se miraron entre ellos.

-**¿Por qué Leo iba a ver a aquella chica?-** pregunto Mike.

-**bueno... supongo que es porque le gusta- ** dijo abril, todos gritaron un enorme "que"

Regresando con Leo, este se encontraba frente a Shredder , quien lo miraba intensamente- **así que, recapacitaste acerca del lado en el que estabas-** dijo Oruko Saki, leo asintió.- **excelente, considérate un ninja del clan del pie ahora –** dijo y después le indico a Karai que llevara a Leonardo a su nueva habitación.

-**hoy en la noche saldremos al distrito 47-32 –** dijo la Kunoichi.

-**¿Para qué? -** pregunto mientras dejaba sus armas en la cama que había.

-**Shredder mando investigar a los responsables del cambio de Bradford- **dijo refiriéndose al Kraang, aunque esa información ellos no la sabían- **en el armario de ahí encontraras tu nuevo uniforme leo.-** dijo y salió de la habitación.

Leonardo se dirigió a dicho armario y lo abrió, dentro había varias ropas, y entre ellas el nuevo uniforme, que era parecido al de Karai, también había una máscara de metal que solo dejaría al descubierto sus ojos. El chico no tardo en cambiarse de atuendo, lentamente se quito la cinta azul que le había dado Sensei, y lo dejo sobre la cama. Cerró sus ojos azules y suspiro.

La noche llego, el resto del equipo ahora se encontraba buscando a Leonardo, pero no sabían por donde empezar, y no sabían dónde estaba la guarida del clan del pie… tenían que salvar a su hermano ya.

Entre azotea y azotea, vieron a varios ninjas del clan del pie dirigirse hacia algún lado, entre ellos iban dos que no se parecían al resto, una era Karai, pero el otro no lo conocían.

-**propongo que los sigamos, así encontraremos a leo-** dijo Donni, quien ahora era el líder sustituto, pues Raphael ya había saboreado ese amargo sabor a responsabilidad. Los chicos iban tras los del clan del pie lo más sigilosos que podían y a una distancia prudente, se detuvieron al ver que ellos también lo hacían.

**-****entraremos Tatsuya y yo, si los necesitamos los llamaremos-** ordeno Karai, y ella y el chico se adentraron al edificio. Por otro lado, también lo hicieron Raphael, Donni y Mike.

Era otro almacén de mutageno , pero este era más grande, y estaba repleto de dispensadores de dicho líquido, varios robots del Kraang estaban manejando unas computadoras, en un contenedor de vidrio había un vagabundo que no dejaba de golpear el vidrio y pedir que lo sacaran.

-**Kraang, el espécimen humano que hace ruido no deja de hacer ruido –** dijo uno de los robots a otro.

-**no te preocupes Kraang, pronto el espécimen humano que hace ruido dejara de hacer ruido –** dijo, y siguió tecleando en su computador.

-**que son esas cosas?-** pregunto Karai asombrada.

-**son robots-alienígenas, se hacen llamar Kraang –** dijo Tatsuya, quien obviamente era Leonardo.-** van a exponer a ese sujeto en su mutageno.- ** dijo.

-**genial.-** dijo Karai.

**-no , no lo es, cuando un ser vivo muta se vuelve inestable y son muy peligrosos-** dijo Leonardo-** tenemos que detenerlos.**

**-de hecho, Shredder quiere saber qué traman estos sujetos, pues digamos que son la "competencia" de su imperio –** explico la chica. –**Vamos.-** dijo y ambos bajaron alertando al Kraang, que comenzó a atacarlos con sus armas, Karai utilizaba su Wakisashi, y Leonardo la legendaria katana de la noche anterior. Destruyendo a varios robots.

-**vamos ¡-** dijo Donni , y los 3 chicos restantes salieron a la carga, para derrotar al Kraang pero también a Karai y a Leo.

-**Booyakasha¡-** grito Mike mientras con sus nunchakus derribaba a varios Kraangnoides. Leonardo al escuchar ese grito se tensó.

Cuando los derribaron a todos, se dirigieron a Karai y a Leonardo levantando sus armas,- **Dinos donde esta Leonardo ¡-** dijo Raphael. Karai sonrió, y volteo a ver a Tatsuya, quien la miro nervioso.

**-si quieren saberlo primero tendrán que derrotarnos-** dijo y los 4 comenzaron a pelear, sin embargo para Leonardo eso sería sencillo, conocía como lo atacarían, y eso era una gran ventaja. Aun que realmente no le alegraba tener que confrontar a sus excompañeros tan rápido.

Leo le dio una fuerte patada a Mike, haciendo que resbalara y tocara el panel de control de los Kraang, haciendo que el mutageno se derramara sobre el pobre hombre que aún seguía en aquel tubo, todos se detuvieron para observar. El tubo se rompió dejando ver al mutante, el cual era una especie de pulpo enorme , que con sus tentáculos comenzó a atacar a todo el que estuviera presente. Los chicos trataban de derrotar a aquel mutante pero era demasiado fuerte y veloz con sus golpes.

-**cuidado ¡-** se escuchó, y Leonardo empujo a Mike alejándolo de un buen golpe del mutante, y ambos cayeron lejos, leo sobre del rubio quien lo miraba confundido, y entonces hicieron contacto visual.

-**leo?-** pregunto Mike, pero Leonardo rápidamente se alejó de él y se acercó a Karai, y ambos asintieron, dieron unos pasos atrás, tomaron uno de los tantos tubos de mutageno derramados y salieron de ahí, dejándoles a los chicos ese enorme mutante.

-**ahora ¡-** grito Donni, y después de varios minutos de haber combatido a aquel monstro habían logrado un plan, y ahora mismo el mutante estaba siendo electrificado, salieron del edificio, y comenzaron a regresar a casa, en el camino notaron que Mike estaba muy pensativo, lo cual era raro-**sucede algo Mike?-** pregunto el castaño preocupado, los 3 pararon.

-**no te preocupes Mike, encontramos a leo-** dijo Raphael para consolarlo, pero el rubio comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-**ese ninja….era Leo¡-** grito, todos lo vieron confundido.

-**¿el tal Tatsuya? por que dices eso Mike? Leo nunca nos traicionaría ¡- **dijo Donni y Raph asintió.

-**era el¡ lo vi en sus ojos¡ tenía esa mirada de preocupación que siempre nos daba en misiones peligrosas¡-** explico Mike –**leo…ahora esta con Shredder-** dijo muy triste, todos también lo hicieron.

-**Mike¡ no…no pensemos así¡-** dijo Raph –** ese no era leo¡- ** dijo molesto.

Regresaron a casa, convencidos de que no era así, y le explicaron a Splinter que había sucedido, y se dedicaron a descansar.

Mientras en el clan del pie, Leo y Karai le mostraban el mutageno a Shredder –**así que son alienígenas- **dijo el hombre de armadura mientras observaba el contenedor.

-**así es…quien tenga contacto con esa sustancia muta, y se vuelve muy peligrosa-** explico la chica, Shredder rio.

-**tal vez podamos usarlo a nuestro favor, pero necesito más, y necesito saber cómo funciona- ** dijo –**en su próxima salida necesito que traigan a uno de esos seres y mas de esta sustancia.-** explico, los chicos asintieron y salieron del salón.


	9. Confianza

Primero que anda, Gracias por todo su apoyo¡ y a los seguidores de este fic.

Y un aviso¡ XD, comenzare otro, si si, aun que aun no termino este, por que?, por que este estará enorme¡, y tengo muchas otras ideas :3, y si lo las escribo me saturare :O.

Bueno sin mas por el momento, les dejo este nuevo cap, :3

No olviden comentar, realmente me ayudan mucho.

Cap 9, Confianza.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Era lo que se preguntaba Leonardo en esos momentos, ¿Por qué había dejado atrás a su familia? Y la respuesta era muy sencilla, solo 5 letras**_, Karai,_** desde que la había conocido, un sentimiento sin sentido comenzó a apoderarse de él, por ella estaba aquí, por ella había dado la espalda a su familia, para estar con ella, Ya había pasado cerca de un mes después de esa noche, y siempre que veía la cara de sus hermanos se le rompía el corazón.

Pero, el sentimiento de culpa desaparecía cuando Karai estaba con él, cuando Karai tomaba su mano, cuando Karai lo besaba, la culpa desaparecía, se sentía feliz, desde hace un mes había comenzado a salir con la Kunoichi, claro, a espaldas del mundo entero, pero era un secreto que solo ellos sabían y disfrutaban.

Pero, no se sentía feliz por cómo se habían dado las cosas, quería regresar, quería abrazar a su familia, quería estar del lado correcto, pues la única que lo ataba a estar en el clan del pie era Karai, el pelinegro suspiro cansado… se encontraba en la azotea del rascacielos donde había decidido su ahora perdición.

Sintió una ligera presencia detrás de él, desenvaino sus ninjatō, y volteo, y era la Kunoichi que se acercó a él con una sonrisa- **¿Qué sucede Leo? Desde hace unos días haz estado actuando raro-** le dijo abrazándolo, el chico correspondió su abrazo.

-**no es nada, enserio-** le dijo y le dio una sonrisa…

-**Shredder al fin hizo un trato con el Kraang- ** dijo la Kunoichi mientras se separaba de el –** nos darán un nuevo ejército –** dijo.

-**un nuevo ejército?-** pregunto el chico pelinegro.

**-sí, Shredder está cansado de la incompetencia de un ejército humano, ahora serán robots-** dijo.

-**Karai-** la llamo -** tengo algo que decirte,-** dijo el chico, la Kunoichi volteo.

-**yo también te quiero leo.-** dijo acercándose de nuevo y dándole un beso al chico…

-**esta vez es otra cosa-**le comento nervioso y separándose de ella., la chica lo miro confundida pero pidió que continuara –** sé que…sé que me odiaras por esto pero… no puedo continuar engañándote…engañándonos…** dijo, la Kunoichi no comprendía.**- regresare con mi familia, no pertenezco aquí… y tú tampoco-** dijo, Karai sabía bien a donde iba esta plantica.

-**Leo, no puedo dejar a Shredder…-** dijo Karai viéndolo molesta –** es mi padre ¡ **

**-lo sé pero… -** comenzó a decir el chico- ** tú no eres mala Karai¡**

**-…-** Karai no contesto a eso, y le dio la espalda a Leonardo.-** si quieres irte… vete- **dijo con un tono indescifrable de voz- **no te detendré, y de nuevo seremos enemigos…-** dijo y salto del edificio, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

Leonardo se quedó parado donde estaba varios minutos… ¿ahora qué? regresar a casa y decir, "**_ya me aburrí de estar en el clan del pie, ya regrese"_** lo matarían, suspiro resignado, y emprendió un viaje a su antiguo hogar.

Al llegar a la entrada en aquel callejón, los nervios se apoderaron de él, respiro profundo, sea lo que sea que fuera a pasar, seria lo justo.

Camino por el alcantarillado hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa, como supuso, en la sala estaba Mike y Raph, Donni seguro estaba en el laboratorio y Sensei…Splinter, estaba en el dojo, con pasos firmes entro al lugar, de inmediato Mike y Raph lo notaron.

-**el clan del pie¡-** grito Mike y sin preámbulos Raph y el rubio se abalanzaron contra Leonardo, (que aun vestía como el clan del pie) quien saco sus ninjatō y comenzó a defenderse. Todos salieron de donde estaban incluido Sensei, Donni se unió a la lucha, abril iba a hacerlo pero Splinter la detuvo.

-**esas ninjatō…-** le dijo al oído a la chica, que de inmediato las observo.

**_-"Leonardo?"-_** pensó confundida y preocupada.

-**Yame¡-** grito Sensei, y todos , se detuvieron en la posición en la que estaban.

-**pero Sensei¡-** dijo Raph confundido, porque no los dejaba pelear.

Sin palabra alguna, el pelinegro se acerco a Splinter y se arrodillo frente al el, todos estaban confundidos- **ven conmigo Leonardo-** dijo, a todos se les helo la sangre, leo se levantó y entro al dojo con Splinter, quería voltear hacia atras pero no podía hacerlo, no tenía el valor para ver sus caras ahora.

-**Leonardo?-** pregunto Mike desconcertado, todos se sentaron en el suelo.

-**¿Qué rayos hacía con el clan del pie? ** -pregunto Raphael molesto

Mientras tanto en el dojo, Splinter estaba de espaldas a Leonardo quien estaba arrodillado en el suelo con su frente tocando el suelo, estaba muy arrepentido y esa era la forma japonesa de decirlo.

-**¿Por qué te fuiste?-** pregunto sin emoción la rata, Leonardo no respondió ¿Qué respondería? , hubo un gran silencio.-**¿Por qué regresaste?**- pregunto de nuevo, al ver que Leonardo no respondía, volteo para verlo, pero lo que vio le rompió el corazón, el chico estaba llorando, y repetía en voz baja **_"Lo siento"_** una y otra vez.

Splinter se acercó al muchacho, se arrodillo frente a el, y lo abrazo fuertemente, leo correspondió el abrazo rápido, y ese fue el detonante para que rompiera a llorar mas- **lo importante es que estas de regreso-** dijo.

Cuando ya estaba la situación más tranquila, ambos estaban entados uno frente a otro, Leonardo le explicaba la razón por la cual se había ido-** eh caído mu bajo Sensei.-** dijo el muchacho.

-**caíste en contra de la debilidad más fuerte del hombre… la mujer-** dijo Splinter,-** el amor, es algo muy poderoso, nubla los sentidos y la mente.-** continuo.-** es algo muy común, enamorarse…-** dijo.-** pero decidiste volver… y eso es lo que importa.**

**-Sensei… yo no merezco estar aquí-** dijo el chico.

-**no, tu mereces estar aquí, el pasado es pasado-** dijo Splinter-** la confianza, es otra cosa… tarda años en construirse, pero segundos para caer, tus hermanos ahora están derrumbados, y es con ellos con los que debes hablar- ** dijo de manera seria. Momentos más tarde ya estaban todos dentro del dojo, Leonardo les explico todo, sin verlos a los ojos, pues no podía sostenerles la mirada.

-**¿te fuiste por esa Kunoichi?-** pregunto molesto Raphael.

-**se que es estúpido Raphael…pero no pensé claramente ese día-** dijo Leonardo aceptando su culpa.

-**Una mujer puede ser el detonante de muchas cosas-** comenzó a decir Splinter-** el amor, es la primera de ellas, y de ese sentimiento salen muchos resultados, puede ser hermoso, puede ser causante de celos, causante de desastres, causante de traiciones.-** dijo todos los escuchaban atentamente.-** Incluso, Oruko Saki, hizo lo que hizo hace 16 años, por amor, por celos…por mi Tang Shen-** dijo viendo al suelo- **en este caso, Karai…arrastro a Leonardo al mal camino, pues estaba cegado, pero ahora, ya no lo está, y esta consiente de que lo que hizo está mal…-** hizo una pausa-** pero son ustedes los que tienen la última palabra….-** dijo , refiriéndose a que si aceptarían de nuevo a Leonardo o no… hubo un silencio prolongado.

-**aww ven aquí ¡-** dijo Mike y abrazo al pelinegro –** no puedo estar enojado contigo leo, que bueno que regresaste.-** dijo. Donatello volteo a ver a abril, no sabia que pensar, la chica asintió levemente, y el sonrió.

-**es bueno tenerte devuelta leo-** dijo el castaño y también lo abrazo.

Raphael se levantó del suelo. Al igual que Leonardo, pues este sabia, que , Raphael no estaba de acuerdo con él. Y tenía todo el derecho del mundo…pero lo que sucedió lo desconcertó, Raphael se había situado frente a él y le había dado un puñetazo en la cabeza tirándolo –**yo no doy abrazos así que confórmate con esto-** dijo y lo ayudo a levantarse –**bienvenido a casa-** concluyo con una sonrisa. Leo sonrió de vuelta, tenía a la mejor familia del mundo.

-**festejemos con pizza¡-** grito Mike y así fue, después de 25 minutos ya estaban devorando su precioso manjar.

**-es bueno tenerte de vuelta leo-** dijo abril mientras mordía su trozo de pizza.

-**es bueno estar en casa-** dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

Karai caminaba entre los pasillos de su hogar, abrió una de las tantas puertas que había, en la cama de la habitación había un katana, era lo legendaria katana del otro día, lentamente la tomo, y cerro fuertemente los ojos, recordado la mirada de su expareja. -** Anata no koto wo zettai ni wasurenai wa.-(nunca te olvidare) ** dijo derramando una solitaria lagrima.

En el siguiente capítulo.

Males del corazón.


	10. Males del Corazon

**BOOYAKASHA¡, Aquí otro nuevo cap, puff, disfrútenlo :3 y no se olviden de dejarme su comentario, me ayudan mucho. Sin mas, a leer¡**¡

Cap. 10 Males del corazón.

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas aproximadamente desde que Leonardo se había reunido con el equipo de nuevo. Al parecer todo había vuelto a ser como antes. En el dojo se encontraban Leonardo y Splinter meditando, pero fueron interrumpidos por abril.

-**Sensei…-** hablo la chica pelirroja. La rata volteo a verla, saliendo de su trance, Leonardo sequia con sus ojos cerrados.-** puedo hablar con usted un momento… a solas-** dijo la chica, Splinter asintió y le pidió que se acercara.

-**no te preocupes por el…-** dijo Splinter, -** está en un trance profundo, así que no nos escuchara-** le explico. Abril tomo asiento frente al Sensei, y asintió. **¿Qué sucede?**

-**bueno…yo quería pedirle un favor…-** comenzó a decir la chica, Splinter le pidió que continuara-** me preguntaba si, podría entrenarme en el arte del ninjutsu también ¡-** dijo viéndolo determinadamente.

-**¿Qué te entrene para ser una Kunoichi?—**preguntó la rata arqueando una ceja.

-**si¡ me gustaría ayudar más a los chicos en las patrullas nocturnas, no solo ser la fuente de información-** dijo mirando el suelo.

-**me parece excelente… mañana a primera hora te veo aquí con los muchachos, para comenzar tu entrenamiento-** dijo amable la rata, abril sonrió y asintió.

-**gracias Sensei…-** dijo y salió del dojo, Splinter regreso a su meditación.

Mientras fuera del dojo, se encontraban los demás, Mike comiendo un poco de la pizza que había sobrado de ayer en la noche, Raphael se encontraba jugando al pinball con Spike en su hombro, donde acostumbraba llevarlo. Donatello estaba en el sofá revisando su computadora, abril salió del dojo con una sonrisa.

-**chicos-** los llamo emocionada.-** comenzare a entrenar con ustedes ¡-** dijo todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo asombrados.

-**Splinter te entrenara como Kunoichi?-** pregunto Mike con brillitos en los ojos, abril asintió –** ah yeah¡.-** grito y la abrazo fuertemente. Donatello observaba la escena desde su asiento, con una mirada indescifrable.

La noche llego, los 4 chicos estaban en un callejón, abril les había conseguido más información sobre el Kraang, y ahora se encontraban espiándolos desde la azotea de un edificio –** tu novia es buena siguiendo el rastro de los Kraang-** comento con burla Raphael.

-**no es mi novia ¡-** replico molesto Donni, y muy sonrojado, Mike y Raph siguieron molestándolo, hasta que leo los detuvo pues al parecer el Kraang ya estaba saliendo para abordar su camión.

-**Kraang, el envió a aquel que se hace llamar Shredder ah sido entregado con éxito-** dijo uno de ellos, Leonardo se tensó al escuchar eso, todos lo miraron confundidos,

-**tu sabes que es ese envió?-** pregunto Donatello a leo.

-.** La verdad no estoy seguro, Karai me dijo que Shredder había hecho un trato con el Kraang, de un ejército pero no se mas-** explico el pelinegro.-**regresemos a casa. Mañana los volveremos a seguir, ahora ya han terminado.-** dijo el líder, y regresaron a casa.

La mañana siguiente llego, los 5 jóvenes estaban en el dojo, abril estaba muy emocionada pues hoy comenzaría su entrenamiento, Splinter entro a dojo y comenzó a hablar – **ahora que Abril comenzara con su entrenamiento como Kunoichi, les pediré a ustedes 4 que la ayuden en su entrenamiento-** dijo, todos asintieron.

El entrenamiento de abril comenzó desde lo más básico hasta lo más complicado, Raphael y Leo eran los que más la ayudaban en su entrenamiento, pues Mike no sabía bien cómo explicarle las cosas, y Donni siempre estaba en su laboratorio.

-**Abril debes de moverte más fluido **– se escuchó a Leonardo decir, Donni los escuchaba desde su mesa de investigación, una extraña sensación conocida como celos, se apoderaba lentamente de él, pues, él quería ser quien ayudara a abril, pero no, él era el inteligente, él debía investigar y crear, mientras que Raph el leo, se la podían pasar golpeando sacos sin problemas.

Suspiro estresado, ¿Qué podría hacer para que abril se fijara más en él? No lo sabía. Pero se aseguraría de pasar el mayor tiempo con abril.

El tiempo fue pasando, de nuevo, todos estaban en el dojo, abril levanto insistente la mano –** Sensei, ¿Cuándo podre tener un arma?-** pregunto, todos soltaron una enorme carcajada, menos Donni claro, que solo la vio apenado.

**-yame¡-** grito Splinter y todos guardaron silencio –** abril , no se si aún estés lista para entrenarte con un arma.-** le dijo, la chica lo vio seria.

-**pero Sensei,…-** comenzó a decir abril.

-**tal vez si sea momento Sensei, nosotros la ayudaremos a escoger la adecuada y la ayudaremos a entrenar con ella-** dijo Leo, todos voltearon a verlo confundido, Donni lo hizo molesto, ¿Por qué leo se acercaba tanto a abril? Eso lo molestaba,

-**bueno…-** dijo Splinter-** de acuerdo-** dijo finalmente y le pidió a los muchachos que sacaran del almacén ciertas armas, las cuales comenzaron a poner en el suelo sobre la alfombra, abril las vio ilusionada,.-** esto es un Bo-** dijo y mostro el gran bastón y se lo lanzo a Donatello quien lo atrapo ágilmente –** es el arma en la cual él se especializo…-** dijo y le pidió a Donni que hiciera un manejo básico de su bo.

Donatello hizo unos cuantos movimientos, como el giro cruzado del Bo y uno que otro golpe al saco de arena que había colgado atrás del dojo. Abril lo vio emocionada, y se lo entrego a ella, pero al tratar de manejarlo tropezó pues el bastón choca con su pie.

**-creo que no…-** dijo abril levantándose, entonces Splinter tomo otra arma.

-**estos son nunchakus-** dijo y se los dio a MiguelAngelo.

-**chécate esto abril-** dijo Mike, y comenzó a girar rápidamente sus nunchakus y a maniobrar con ellos, después se los dio a abril, quien intento hacer lo mismo pero se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y el otro nunchaku salió volando golpeando a Donni.

-**creo que este tampoco.-** dijo abril decepcionada.

-**estos son los Sai-** dijo y se las dio a Raphael. Quien sin palabras comenzó a mostrarle a abril como es que se usaban ágilmente, la chica los tomo, pero se le complicaba hacer las maniobras pues los Sai eran pesados, y negó con la cabeza. Splinter finalmente tomo los ninjatō de Leonardo y se los dio al chico.

-**no a fuerzas deben ser las dos, y no exactamente estas, también hay más cortas y más largas. **Dijo refiriéndose a la medida de la hoja de la espada. Y comenzó a manejarlas ágilmente haciendo que filo de las cuchillas sonara por el dojo, abril lo observaba emocionada, y Donni noto eso, de nuevo se sintió celoso, suspiro derrotado. Leonardo termino de mostrarle como funcionaban y se las entregó a la chica.

Sin embargo le resultaban bastante pesadas y cuando las logro manejar casi decapitaba al pelinegro que fue salvado por la rata.

-**aaaah¡-** grito desesperada la chica-** porque no puedo con ninguna¡.**

**-paciencia abril…-** dijo Sensei y salió del dojo, entrando a su habitación, todos observaron confusos, más tarde Sensei salió con un objeto en sus manos- ** esto,…iba a ser para mi hija Miwa, cuando estuviera lista pero… puede ser tuyo –** dijo mostrándole un abanico metálico y filoso con el logo del clan Hamato dibujado en él. Abril lo tomo emocionada.- el Tessen es un arma pequeña pero muy poderosa y peligrosa, es ideal para las Kunoichi, -dijo la rata, abril sonrió.

Más tiempo paso, abril entreno día y noche con su Tessen para poder ser mejor cada día, una noche, al fin los 5 salieron de patrullaje, estaban en la azotea platicando cosas sin sentido y alegando.

-**cuando llegara el pie o el Kraang ¡?-** pregunto estresada abril.

-**tal vez no lo hagan abril, y eso sería lo mejor-.**dijo Donni pero abril lo miro molesta, y continuo hablando sobre lo impaciente que estaba.

-**no te preocupes, ya estamos aquí-** se escuchó decir, al voltear a ver quién era, vieron a Karai rodeada de varios ninjas del clan del pie, Ver a Karai hizo que el corazón de leo se comprimiera. Karai bajo y se puso frente a ellos-** veo que hay alguien nuevo en el grupo, veamos qué tan buena eres-** dijo y saco su Wakisashi, Abril saco su Tessen y se lanzó contra Karai, los chicos iban a detenerla , pero los ninjas del clan llegaron y comenzó todo un caos.

-**pensé que eras más buena-** dijo abril retándola, Karai se molestó.

-**me he entrenado toda mi vida en el ninjutsu, una mocosa como tú no va a decirme eso ni en un millón de años¡-** dijo y dio un potente patada a abril tirándola, Donni grito el nombre de la chica y corrió hacia ella. –**quítate del camino-** dijo Karai pero Donni se puso a la defensiva protegiendo a abril quien estaba inconsciente en el suelo, Karai iba atacar a Donatello pero su Wakisashi choco contra otro metal, eran las ninjatō de Leonardo.

-**Donni llévate a abril a un lugar seguro¡-** grito y Donni lo hizo rápidamente.

-**ahora la proteges a ella-** dijo Karai con cierto toque de celos en su voz, leo lo noto.

-**abril es una amiga Karai…-**le explico el pelinegro mientras contraatacaba a la Kunoichi,-**karai, espero y hayas pensado en lo que te dije.**

**-solo eh pensado que ya extrañaba derrotarte-** dijo e hizo un movimiento con su Wakisashi tirando una de las ninjatō de leo, - ** gomenasai -** susurro leo la escucho , pero no entendía muy bien porque se disculpaba, la Kunoichi saco algo extraño de su bolso y lanzo un extraño polvo purpura a leo –** son ordenes de Shredder-** dijo e hizo una señal y el pie desapareció.

Leonardo comenzó a toser incontrolablemente y cayó al suelo, Raph y Mike se acercaron preocupados-** leo que tienes?-** pregunto preocupado Mike.

-**ve…veneno-** dijo entrecortadamente leo, y cayo inconsciente, los chicos se preocuparon, y levantaron a leo y salieron de regreso a las alcantarillas, pronto encontraron a Donni quien ya estaba levantando la tapa para entrar a las alcantarillas.

-**que paso con leo?¡-** pregunto mientras corrían de regreso a casa, Donni con abril en sus brazos.

-**leo fue envenenado por esa maldita Kunoichi-** dijo Raphael, Donatello se congelo, y dijo que lo llevaran a su laboratorio. Y eso hicieron, el dejo a abril en el sofá, Splinter pregunto que estaba sucediendo, y se impresiono demasiado al escuchar lo que sucedía.

En el laboratorio, Donatello tomaba una muestra de la piel de leo para descubrir exactamente que veneno era-**esto no es bueno-** dijo y tomo la frente de leo, estaba ardiendo, tomo una jeringa y tomo una muestra de sangre del chico-** rápido rápido -** se repetía a sí mismo, necesitaba una cura rápido.

Mientras en la sala, abril comenzaba a despertar, preocupados le informaron de la situación y corrió al laboratorio, solo para ver a Donatello poniendo un extraño liquido en una jeringa-** eso es?-** pregunto

.

**-una cura-** dijo Donni seriamente y la inyecto en su hermano, todos ahora estaban esperando los resultados, impacientes, después de unos minutos el chico pelinegro abrió lentamente los ojos, todos gritaron alegrados.

-**lo hiciste Donni ** -grito abril feliz y abrazo al chico castaño, que alegremente correspondió su abrazo, mientras todos se acercaban a leo.

-**como te encuentras hijo?-** dijo Splinter, el chico asintió lentamente.

-**ahora estoy mejor…gracias Donni- **dijo leo, y Donni asintió.

-**esos amores que matan ¡-**dijo Raphael en broma refiriéndose a Karai y todos rieron, menos leo que se encontraba un poco débil pero sonrió.

-**leo tendrás que guardar reposo hasta que estés completamente bien-** dijo Donni mientras volvía a tomar su temperatura, el pelinegro asintió.

Todos salieron de lugar, menos Donni y abril que seguían en el laboratorio leo no estaba muy lejos de ellos-** eres asombroso Donni-** dijo abril, Donatello solo agradeció apenado.-** pero ahora que leo estará en reposo ¿Quién me ayudara a entrenar?-** pregunto la chica, Raphael era muy duro con ella.

-**si quieres…eh…yo te puedo ayudar-** le dijo Donni apenado.

-**enserio?, como siempre estás en el laboratorio, no te pedí ayuda al principio.-** explico la chica, haciendo que Donni se golpeara mentalmente.

-**entonces…mañana en el dojo después del entrenamiento habitual?-** pregunto Donni, la chica asintió y se quedaron viendo varios segundos. Después abril desvió la mirada.

-**hasta mañana Donni,-** dijo y salió del laboratorio, respiraba agitadamente ¿Qué fue eso que sintió hace un momento?** ¿**podria ser?** ¿****_Amor?_**

En el siguiente capítulo.

Un problema de gatos…


	11. Un problema de gatos

Hola chicos y chicas, uff ya había tardado, no sé, no tenía tiempo pero al fin termine este cap, ahora habrá un corte de temporada, retomare el fic más tarde, no será mucho tiempo¡ lo prometo, espero les guste el capítulo.

Y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, me motivan a seguir escribiendo.

PD: pronto se estrenara la película de las tortugas ninja *0*, la irán a ver? O que piensan sobre ella?, ya ven que hay varios que no les gusta el aspecto de las nuevas tortugas.

En lo personal me encantan, no puedo esperar por verla :3

Sin más, aquí el capítulo.

Cap 11. Un problema de gatos.

Los 4 chicos se encontraban en la azotea de un gran edificio, Donatello ahora lidera el grupo de nuevo, puesto que Leonardo debía de guardar reposo para recuperarse del ataque de veneno de la noche anterior. Por el visor, observaba a varios sujetos del Kraang, armados y custodiando una entrada.

-**y cuál es el plan Donatello?-** pregunto Abril, acercándose al chico.

-**pues… aquí es donde viene la señal del celular de tu padre-** explico el castaño, puesto que había logrado captar la señal del celular del señor O´Neil, sorprendentemente, la idea fue de MiguelAngelo que estaba aburrido en las alcantarillas y le dijo la idea pues la había visto en una película de secuestros y policías, por lo que gracias a él, ahora se encontraban frente a un gran edificio. Súper custodiado.

**-solo entremos y ya¡-** dijo Raphael, pero todos negaron.

-**debemos de tener un plan- **dijo el castaño-** primero distraigámoslos, después entramos, buscamos al señor O'Neil y huimos…digo, salimos del lugar.-** explicó el chico, todos parecían estar de acuerdo.

-**yo los distraeré-** dijo Mike, el rubio subió a un espectacular que había detrás de ellos, el cual estaba iluminado por varias lámparas, torció una para que la luz diera hacia donde estaban los Kraang de guardias, y comenzó a hacer figuras irreales con sus manos, Los robot alíen discutían por decir de que era la figura, aprovechando ese momento de distracción , los demás entraron por una ventana, ya dentro Mike los alcanzo –** que tal?**

**-no sabía que eres bueno haciendo eso¡-** dijo Raphael.

Siguieron avanzando a escondidas dentro de la oscuridad ,el lugar donde entraron era pequeño, con una puerta de ascensor únicamente, la abrieron con cautela y entraron y comenzaron a bajar, al abrirse la puerta del ascensor, los esperaban dos distraídos Kraang, que rápidamente fueron destruidos por Raphael, siguieron avanzando.

-**es por aquí-** dijo el castaño, y llegaron a una puerta negra con una ventanilla rosada, que dejaba ver el interior, dentro estaba el señor O´Neil.

-**papa¡-** dijo la chica emocionada, el hombre al escucharla se levantó del suelo y se acercó a la ventanilla.

-**abril…-** dijo esperanzado-** ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?-** pregunto confundido.

-**todo fue gracias a Donatello- **dijo, el castaño saludo al hombre apenado, detrás de ellos se escuchó a alguien hacer un puchero-** y de Mike-** a completo la chica, Mike sonrió y saludo de igual forma.

-**no se preocupe señor O´Neil, lo sacaremos de ahí en un segundo-** dijo y comenzó a trabajar con la cerradura.

-**mientras nos puedes explicar que rayos busca el Kraang-** dijo Raphael, que estaba viendo si no había nadie cerca.

-**no lo sé muy bien, ellos, quieren hacer que el mutageno funcione de cierta manera, ya que su dimensión y la nuestra tienen distintas leyes físicas y químicas-** comenzó a explicar-** están secuestrando científicos para que alteremos el mutageno a como ellos quieren y después lo prueban en humanos y animales-** concluyo el hombre.

Después de un momento más, la puerta se abrió dejando salir a Kirby que abrazo fuertemente a su hija-** tenemos que irnos ¡-** dijo Raphael, pues varios robots del Kraang estaban llegando, Mike y Raph comenzaron a destruirlos-** por aquí¡ - **dijo y comenzaron a correr.

Llegaron a la habitación donde había un gran computador y varias cámaras de seguridad-** ahí está la salida¡ -**dijo Mike señalando la cámara.

-**pero como nos descubrieron ya todos las puertas están bloqueadas-** dijo el señor O'Neil, Donatello comenzó a teclear el extraño computador de manera rápida, logrando abrir todos las puertas y a bloquear el sistema de seguridad-** tu… ¿entiendes esta máquina tan compleja y el idioma Kraang?**-pregunto asombrado el señor.

-**algo, lo he estado estudiando desde hace un tiempo, y la maquina no es tan compleja –** comento el chico, y comenzó a explicarle como funcionaba pero los interrumpieron y salieron corriendo, pasando de los robots que llegaban de un lado a otro hasta llegar a otro ascensor, el cual los subió pero a un solitario callejón, salieron y destruyeron la salida, para que así no pudieran subir sus perseguidores.

-**lo logramos¡-**dijo abril y abrazo a su padre de nuevo. Todos estaba festejando, sin embargo algo llamo la atención de Mike, que se despegó de ellos y fue a donde había escuchado un extraño ruido, al acercarse al contenedor de basura, detrás de él salió un pequeño gato marrón con rayas de un tono más oscuro a su pelaje.

-**oh mírate¡-** dijo Mike con brillitos en los ojos-** eres tan lindo¡ gatito gatito¡-** dijo tomándolo en sus abrazos y abrazándolo-** puedo tenerlo?-** pregunto

-**Mike,… no sé si ya olvidaste que Sensei es una rata¡-** dijo Donatello, dando a entender que no podía llevarlo a casa.

-**aaah, pero eso no se vale, Raph tiene a Spike¡-** chillo el rubio abrazando más al gatito.

-**pero Mike-** dijo Donni y siguió diciendo que no pues Splinter era una rata…humana, pero rata.

-**deberían llevarlo Donni, Sensei no debe de enterarse-**dijo Abril, Donni de inmediato cambio de parecer y ahora todos regresaron a las alcantarillas.

Y así fue, Mike escondió al pequeño gatito en su habitación y no dijeron absolutamente nada a nadie, solo a leo que se encontraba acostado en el sofá viendo su programa de Tv.

-**y como se llamara?-** pregunto el pelinegro, el rubio se puso a pensar.

-**no lo sé a un, pero será un nombre súper cool, tan cool, como el helado ¡-** dijo y de repente su barriga comenzó a rugir-** hablando de helado.-** dijo y fue a la cocina, más tarde regreso con un enorme cono de helado napolitano –** los gatos comen helado?-** pregunto.

-**no lo creo Mike-** dijo leo, el rubio fue a su habitación y le dio un poco de helado al gatito,-** aww, si te gusta verdad?-** dijo asiéndole cariñitos… pronto noto que le hablaban así que salió rápidamente de su habitación, y fue al laboratorio de Donni .-**¿Qué sucede bro?**

**-puedes ayudarme con esto, Raph está entrenando y leo esta aun en reposo, y está demasiado pesado-** dijo jalando varios objetos.

-**claro -**dijo y soltó su helado napolitano, que, accidentalmente cayó en un vaso de precipitados lleno de mutageno, y comenzó a sacar espuma.** Para que es todo esto Donni?-** pregunto el rubio.

-**hare un Buggi-patrulla-** dijo el castaño, Mike no entendió, así que en cuanto termino de ayudarlo salió del laboratorio olvidándose de su helado.

Mientras Mike, se encontraba devorando una inocente pizza junto a leo, Raphael se encontraba en el dojo con Splinter, y un pequeño gatito se encontraba merodeando el laboratorio de Donatello, subió al escritorio y vio con curiosidad el mutageno, y comenzó a comer de el.

-**oye Donni, deje mi helado aquí lo has visto?-** pregunto mientras miraba a todos lados, pero lo primero que vio fue al gatito comenzar a derretirse convirtiéndose en un helado napolitano sin forma, que poco a poco comenzó a recobrar su forma, y resulto ser un pequeño gato, que lo saludo, Mike quedo en shock.

-**¿Qué decías Mike? No te escuche porque… que haces?-** pregunto viendo a su hermano, que rápidamente volteo a verlo, sospechoso.

-**na…nada, todo está frio, digo, está bien-** dijo y rio nerviosamente, tomo al gatito y salió de ahí, rápidamente. Entro a la cocina y fue directo al congelador de su refrigerador.-** aquí estarás bien mi pequeño IceCream-Kitty –** dijo dejando al gatito dentro que lo lamio dejando helado en su cara-** ow, eres delicioso¡-** dijo y comenzó a comerlo.

-**¿Qué haces Mike? -** pregunto Raph, que acababa de entrar a la cocina junto Splinter.

-**nada ¡-** dijo nervioso-** no estaban entrenando?-** pregunto nervioso.

-**si pero, Sensei quería su rebanada de queso-** dijo Raphael y Sensei comenzó a acercarse al refrigerador, Mike se puso aun más nervioso.

-**NO Sensei NOOOO-** dijo tratando de empujar a su maestro , pero fue inútil, la rata abrió el congelador y lo primero que recibió fue un maullido, y observo al pequeño gato cuidadosamente.

-**¿Qué significa esto MiguelAngelo?-** dijo severamente y señalando al pequeño gato que no dejaba de maullar, todos ante ese grito fueron a la cocina.

-**es mi gato Sensei ¡ **- explico Mike- ** Raph tiene una mascota, así que pensé que yo también podría tener una.-** dijo, Sensei se relajó un poco, el gato no saldría de la nevera así que no lo molestaría mucho.

-**Mike… ese es el pequeño gato que trajimos a casa? Que le sucedió?-** pregunto dónatelo.

-**oh, es una larga historia D…solo digamos que comió un poco de mutageno con helado napolitano –** dijo juntando sus dedos.-** lo cuidare ¡ lo juro¡ solo déjenme demostrarlo¡-** dijo arrodillado.

-**usted estará cómodo con esto Sensei?- **pregunto abril.

-**mientras no esté dando vueltas por la casa, o persiguiéndome no diré nada… cuídalo-** dijo y salió de la cocina, no sin antes tomar su rebanada de queso.

-**todo estará bien IceCream-Kitty –** dijo cerrado el congelador.

**-IceCream-Kitty?- **preguntaron todos

-**si, es un gato, hecho de helado, entonces…-** comenzó a explicar pero lo callaron, pues era bastante obvio el por qué. Mike los ignoro, pues estaba feliz de tener ahora una linda y deliciosa mascota.

En el siguiente capitulo

El rey rata.


End file.
